Hello, my love
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: Sequel to 'Goodbye, my love' - Luna Addison Scott, the impossible girl. She was the Doctor's Ally Maria Halt and she doesn't even know it. What will happen when The Doctor finds out that his lost love has been reincarnated several times? Will Luna ever get her memory back from each time she has died? Or will she have to start all over again? Second in 'The Impossible Love' Series.
1. Dalek Asylum

**This is the sequel to my one-shot of 'Goodbye, my love.'**

**Notes: So for reminder, the Doctor would have aged at least 300 years from when Ally died so he won't remember much about her unfortunately since in the episode where both the 10****th****, 11****th**** and 8****th**** doctor appear, the 11****th**** forgot how many deaths there were. The naming for Ally in this will be slightly complicating but hopefully not. It'll be explained eventually but her name won't be ally here. OH! Also there will be no Clara Oswald, don't get me wrong she's a great companion but my story wouldn't fit if I didn't take her out. **

**If there are any questions about this then please let me know and there is a one shot before this so if you haven't read it, please do so!**

**Asylum of Dalek's: Luna Addison Scott**

Addison skipped around her little lounging area humming against the strong sound of her favourite song 'Carmen', she's loved this song since as long as she can remember. Her mother was the first to get her into it and when she first heard it, it just stuck.

Noises of the Dalek's outside her compartment started blaring up, in a moment of panic she ran over to the pieces of wood along the walls and nailed them hurriedly onto the door. Preventing any from getting in. As Addison banged the last number of nails into the wood she breathed a sigh of relief.

Addison had long red hair platted in a secure braid, running alongside her left shoulder. Her hazel nut eyes glinting with sadness as she feels alone, she's been on her own for over a year now. No family or friends left, now it was just her. Addison wore a red knee length dress that hugged her curves. Along her waist was a small belt that held her equipment needed and her shoes were red sneaker pumps.

Addison took a step back from the steel door and observes her masterpiece, she groaned with a small smile. "I think I should stick to the jam cookies." She mused with a small chuckle as she placed her hammer down on one of the small tables beside her.

Addison picked up the small tape recorder from the small table and clicked it on. "Day three six three. The terror continue," Addison grinned, speaking in a very creepy voice. She went back to her normal voice, "I made another batch of jam cookies today," She noted. "Yum!" She exclaimed. "I have checked the defences and again, they came last night." Addison flopped onto her hammock beside the wall, "I wonder why they always come at night?" She questioned herself.

Addison's eyes widen, "Maybe they're vampires?" She suggested with a laugh. She glanced at the calendar beside her and gasped, "Oh, mom. It's your birthday. Happy Birthday mom, I miss you." She told the recorder sadly. Then she started to grin, "I did make some of your favourite jam cookies, but unfortunately. I had to eat them all, they were just too good not to be eaten." She laughed.

Addison jumped slightly as there were bangs on the doors and the Dalek's screaming to get in. She moved over slightly to her desk were her music was playing, turning it up to drown the sound of the aliens trying to get into the room. Addison always dreamed of the day a night and shining armor would come and save her form the monsters, it was cliché but it was her wish. She couldn't help but think help was going to come soon.

Addison closed her eyes and slipped into darkness, hugging her pillow listening to the steady beat of 'Carmen'.

The next morning Addison was dancing, placing a red flower in her red flowing hair that cascaded down her in waves. The length of her hair reached just above her shoulders and she had side bangs covering her forehead, neatly leaning towards the left side of her head.

She nodded her head to the beat as she finished her drawing, it was weird she drew a man with soft brunette hair, a man she had never seen before in her life. The man's eyes were filled with sadness and love, he was looking into a sunset. She frowned as she looked at the finished product, it was like she knew him but she couldn't remember him. Who was he?

Suddenly a male's voice came through the speaker, startling Addison. "Hello? Hello? Come in, Carmen?" She looked up sharply and her face bloomed into a hopeful smile, she ran over to her controls while nearly tripping on stuff.

"Hello!" Addison shouted in glee into her microphone. "Do you read me?" She turned off the music so they could hear each other.

"Yes." The male voice came again, you could pretty much picture the grin on his face, "I'm reading you loud and clear. Identify yourself and report your status." He told Addison.

"Are you real?" Addison said, feeling nervous. She was hoping she wasn't dreaming and not going crazy from being alone for so long. "Are you actually, properly real?"

The man chuckled from the other end, "Yes." He insisted, "I am actually properly real."

Addison smiled and straightened herself up, she spoke in her formal and identity voice. "I'm Addison Scott, a junior entertainment officer, Starship Alaska." She looked round her briefly, "Current status is crashed and shipwrecked, somewhere not nice. Been here about a year and the rest of the crew are missing. Provisions good but keen to move on." She was now leaning against her favourite control chair, waiting for a response.

"A year?" The man said, astonished and shocked. How could someone survive the Dalek's a year? "Are you under attack?" He asked concerned.

Addison nodded but shrugged, "Some of the local life forms, and I've been able to keep them out so far." She concluded with a sigh.

"Do you know what these life forms are?" He asked, curiously.

Addison nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "Yeah, they're Dalek's"

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again, he still seemed to be a little shocked she was still alive. "What are you been doing all this time? Against the Dalek's."

Addison chuckles slightly, "When I have time from keeping the Dalek's out I make jam cookies. They're my favourite." She didn't see it but the man on the other side of the speaker tensed, he remembered that was Ally's favourite too, the girl he was talking too really did sound like her too, but it was impossible. She was dead, she died over 300 years ago. He processed what she just said and had the look of question on his face before speaking, "Hold on, jam cookies? Against the Dalek's? But where do you get the jam?" He asked. This didn't sound right at all.

Addison gasped when the screens started to fizz up, she quickly ran over to her control and started to play with them, "No. Come on." She begged, as she tried to get back the connection. She wasn't going to lose her last hope.

"Yes!" Addison cheered as her screens turned back on. She ran to her comfy couch and grabbed her main controls and keyboard, typing stuff in to try and find the strange man. She found him on one of her screens, he was lying in the snow on the surface of the planet. She flicked a switch to get the microphone working but accidently turned on the song 'Carmen' which played loudly. She grimaced as she turned on the right switch.

She got a good look at the strange man, she couldn't but feel he was somewhat familiar to her. He was wearing a tweed jacket with a bow-tie, with floppy brown hair. She couldn't help but think he looked cute. "Sorry about that! I pressed the wrong switch!" Addison called into the mic, knowing he could hear her now that the music was off. She played with her camera to get a better picture of where he was.

The man seemed to stop and frown, looking at the small black camera, a Dalek camera in the ground. "Jam girl?" He questioned.

Addison chuckled, "You can call me by my name you know. I'm Addison." Laying against the back of her chair.

The man seemed to smile slightly before stopping, "How are you doing this? This is Dalek technology." He stated, no human could get into the Dalek's system, so how was this girl?

Addison looked around the room and all her gadgets, she shrugged turning back to the screen. "It's very easy to hack," She told the man, it was true it was like a flip switch. She just knew how to control everything.

"It's not easy though," The man protested, lifting himself from the ground slightly and getting closer to the camera, "To hack Dalek technology." He shook his head from the amount of questions in his mind. Something came to mind, "By the way, where are you?" He asked.

"The ship broke up when it hit," Addison told him, "I'm somewhere underground. Are you coming to get me?" She asked with hope, she wanted to get out of this place and see the stars. She'd dream about travelling every night, when she got out of there.

"Doctor?" A woman's voice called, just then the screens went fuzzy again. Addison groaned and went to fix it, she flicked a few buttons and typed something in just as the screens lit up once again. "Found you." Addison muttered, getting a focus view on one of the screens in front of her. The man seemed to be in the cockpit of her shit with a woman with long red hair, like her.

Addison smirked before clearing her throat, turning to her formal voice she used when she was the flight entertainment employee, "Unauthorized personnel may not enter the cockpit." She said, before giggling slightly.

"Oh, shut up." The man grumbled, there were so many questions that the man wanted to ask Addison but he didn't have time to at the moment, he still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening at this place and it concerned Addison.

Addison rolled her eyes with a smile, "Mr. Grumpy, that's a bad combo. There's no sense of humour in that chin." She joked.

The ginger woman next to the man looked around, "If that her again? The jam girl?" She asked, curiously.

The man nodded, "Yeah," Suddenly he realised what Addison had said about him, "Oi!" He exclaimed, turning to the camera looking a little hurt. "That's wrong with my chin?" He asked, feeling his chin slightly, as if trying to find something wrong with it.

Addison smirked, "Careful dear. You'll poke someone's eye out." She teased. Addison slightly heard a small snort from the other ginger girl. Addison looked down at her controls, "Ok, so I scanned you. You're in one of the escape pods from Alaska right?" She summarized.

"How can you hack into everything?" The man asked, glancing at his companion, "It should be impossible. You're in a crashed ship." He insisted, this girl would have to be smarter than him surely to gain all this access.

Addison waved him off and just told him, "Didn't I tell you, I'm a genius. Besides I'm just a bit modest a little bit sexy."

"Doctor. Call me Doctor." The man told Addison.

Addison smiled, "I saw what you did there," A beep sounded from her controls, "Check the floor!" She called to The Doctor and the ginger girl, "I'm picking up a breech in the floor level. There could be a way out. See you later!" She turned off the communication to the two until later.

Addison frowned when she saw another life sign on her screen, "Huh." She huffed, must be someone else whose friends with that 'Doctor', she turned on the screen for that room where the life sign was coming from. Her eyes widen when she saw a man taller than the Doctor standing around a hoard of Dalek's. Looking down at the life signs screen small dots started lighting up indicating that all the Dalek's were starting to come back to life. Addison turned on the speaker for that room. "Run!" She called to the unknown new man. The Dalek's around him were starting to call out 'Exterminate' as they started waking up.

Addison typed something before shouting again to the man, "Hurry up! Go! Door at the end of the room! The Dalek's are waking up but slow! Just run!" Finally the man was listening to her and ran towards the door that Addison had slowly begun to close to block the Dalek's from him. He made it just as the door sealed just.

Addison flopped back, her back leaning against the back of the chair. "So, anyway." She perked up, "I'm Addison. What do I call you?" She asked.

"Er, Rory." The man said, slightly uncertain. She sounded like the girl The Doctor talked to back on the Dalek ship.

Addison nodded, approvingly "Nice name Rory. My pet dog was named Rory."

"Okay?" Rory exclaimed, feeling slightly weird that he had the same name as a dog.

Addison crossed her legs underneath her and leant her elbows on her knees, "Actually his name was Rambo." She chuckled, "But Rory was the second choice." She told him. She looked back down at her keyboard and started to type something while she talked, "So, I am going to keep flirting to keep you cheerful."

The Dalek's started to chant from the other side. Rory nodded tensely, "Okay, if you want to start flirting again, its fine by me." He told Addison.

Rory seemed to be walking down some of the corridors when Addison's voice came up again, "Hey there! Beaky boy!"

Rory sighed, feeling annoyed at the name. "If it's a straight choice. I prefer Rambo." He told her.

Addison thought for a second before shrugging, "Sure, but you Mr. Nose, you could fence with Mr. Chin with your looks." She chuckled before turning serious, "So, behind you. There's a door, in there quickly." Addison typed up a code and the door opened, she closed it once Rory was on the other side. "You'll be safe for now. Pop off your shirt, quick as you can." She smirked, giggling slight and looking up for a moment.

Rory looked confused, "Why?"

Addison groaned in annoyance before rolling her eyes, "Does there have to be a reason?" She asked, she saw him shaking his head.

A moment later Addison noticed The Doctor's voice coming through the speaker. Addison turned to her keyboard and typed in something, turning her speaker to the area where The Doctor was at right now. "Addison!" the Doctor called, "You there?"

Addison turned on her mic from her side, "Loud and clear, chin." She nodded, "I have a visual on you."

"Why don't I have a visual on you?" The Doctor questioned, so far he hasn't seen one thing on her. They've only heard her voice, her very familiar voice. He shook his head at the thought it was Ally. His Ally would have told him it was her and this girl didn't even have the same name, he didn't even know what she looked like.

"Limited power, bad hair, take your pick." Addison suggested, playing with a couple of controls. "There's a door to your left, open it. I'm gonna send you a map to that screen." She instructed, before remembering about Rory, they're friend. "Oh! By the way, I've taken your little friend somewhere safe. I can get him to you." She told him. Busy sending the necessary information to The Doctor for how to get away from where he was now and to Rory.

The Doctor released a breath of relief and smiled, "You found Rory?"

Addison nodded, "I call him Rambo, and it's a personal thing." She told him, seeing his questioning look when she called Rory 'Rambo'. "Now. Hush, while I work my magic." She grinned and continued to type and flick switches. The screen switched off at that moment leaving Addison to work.

Suddenly a large explosion rocked her room, Addison gripped the chair and her controls as the tremors died down. She looked around her room slightly scared but confused at the same time. Rory's voice came through at that moment, "Addison! That sounded close, what happened? Addison?" He kept calling but he didn't get a response.

Addison typed something up and brought up her screens, watching as The Doctor carried in the ginger girl from earlier. "Who do you think?" The Doctor asked, walking towards Amy. He laid her on the teleport as Rory rushed forward in panic.

The first thing Rory noticed was there was no bracelet, "Will sleeping help her?" He asked the Doctor, "Will it slow down the process?"

Addison sighed, seeing no bracelet either, "You better hope so," She called into the mic, "Because pretty soon that girl is going to try and kill you." She told them sadly. She stopped everything she was doing and just laid back, watching them. It's been a long time since she's had friends and family like that, deep down she envied them.

Amy groans as she starts to wake up. Rory kneels beside her, "Do you remember me?" He asked, as a reward she slapped him. Obviously for asking such a stupid question.

The Doctor grinned, knowing that was their Amelia Pond. "Same old, Amy." He commented.

Addison shook her head, "Do you know how you make someone into a Dalek?" She asked the three of them, each of them stopped to listen to her, "They subtract love and add anger." She paused, "Doesn't she look a bit too angry to you?" She questioned.

"Well, somebody's never been to Scotland." Amy grumbled, pushing herself up so she was sitting.

The Doctor perked up and turned to the camera, moving closer slightly. "How about you?" He asked, Addison. "Addison, how are you okay?" He questioned. If she crashed on this planet, then it was very unlikely that she'd have the protection bracelet they had.

Addison straightened up, folding her leg to the side so her left side was leaning against the side of the sofa. "Like I said before chin. I'm a genius, I put up a shielding protecting me from being converted."

The Doctor nodded, still feeling something out of place but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Clever of you." He commented, "Now this place, the Dalek's said it was fully automated." He looked around at the wreckage, "But, look at it. It's a wreck."

Addison snorted, "Well, I've had more than a year to mess with them, its fun. Beside there isn't much to do where I am." She shrugged, looking at her room once again. There had been so many times she was bored, she resorted into playing with some of the Dalek's like they were pets.

There was something that was truly brothering The Doctor so he voiced his concerns, "A junior entertainment manager out in a wrecked ship, hacking into the most advanced warrior race the universe had ever seen." Addison didn't really get where he was getting at, "But do you know what really gets me about you?" He questioned, making Addison frown, "The jam cookies. Where do you get the jam?" He asked. Addison stayed silent, she didn't know. Why didn't she know? She questioned herself. The Doctor turned to Rory and Amy, looking mystified, "Seriously?" He exclaimed, "Is no one else thinking that?"

Rory shook his head in annoyance, "No, and frankly no. Twice." Amy was turning into one of those things, while The Doctor was questioning where someone got some Jam. She could have made it somehow for all they know.

"So, Doctor!" Addison called, shaking her head from the jam questions. "I looked you up. You're all over the database." She had looked at the files when neither Rory nor the Doctor needed help, "Why do the Dalek's call you 'The Predator'?" She asked, curiously.

The Doctor shook his head, he really didn't like that name. "I'm not the predator. Just a man with a plan."

"You have a plan?" Addison raised her eyebrows, asking him.

Rory looked up at the camera, "That's all he is!" He called to Addison.

"There's a nose joke in there somewhere if someone want to pick that off." Amy commented, waiting to hear this plan The Doctor's made.

Addison saw the Doctor started pacing, she was just sitting there watching them. There was nothing for her to do, she just wanted The Doctor to come and save her so she could leave and travel the stars. "In no particular order, we need to neutralise all the Dalek's in this asylum, rescue Addison from the wreckage, escape from this planet and fix Amy and Rory's marriage." The Doctor finished with a smile, clasping his hands behind his back.

Amy looked annoyed as she rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'm counting three lost causes." Rory looked frustrated at her, but didn't say anything.

The Doctor ignored their spat and turned to the camera, talking to Addison. "Addison, there's a Dalek ship in orbit." He told her.

Addison nodded, "Yeah, I have it on my senses."

The Doctor nodded and started to explain what was going through his head, "The Asylum has a force field. The Dalek's upstairs are waiting for me to turn it off. Soon as I do, they'll burn the whole world with us. So my question is Addison. How fast can you drop the force field?" He asked.

Addison looked confused at why he was asking, "Um, pretty fast. But why would I?" She wondered, he must have a good reason for it.

The Doctor pointed at the teleport that Rory and Amy were on, "That's a teleport. Am I right Addison?" He already knew he was right though.

Addison nodded, "Yeah, its internal use only."

"Addison, how fast can you drop the force field?" He asked, still needed to know the answer.

Addison thought for a second before speaking again, "I can do it from here, as soon as you come and get me." She insisted, she wasn't going to let them go without her.

The Doctor shook his head, "No, drop the force field then come to us."

Addison did look at the man confused, if it was some other guy they would have just left her but he seemed more than willing to help her leave this place, "There's enough power for one teleport trip. Why would you wait for me?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" He retorted. He wasn't about to leave someone like her in this place to die, he'd never do that.

Addison shrugged, letting it go. "No idea." She said honestly, "Never met you before. Sending you a map to come and get me." She typed up something and sent it to the doctor. She laid back, smiling knowing someone was going to come and take her away. She would get her knight in Shining armor. Addison quickly got up and started to pack her bag in a rush of excitement.

A couple of minutes later The Doctor's voice came through the speakers, "Addison! I think I'm close." He called to her.

Addison rushed over to the screens, she nodded but then grimaced. "Yeah, you are. Less than 20 feet away, which is the good news." She noticed all the Dalek's surrounded the area near The Doctor.

The Doctor sighed as he closed his eyes, there was something bad Addison wasn't saying. "Why do I feel like there's bad news?" He said, rhetorically.

Addison nodded, "You are to pass through intensive care." She told him, crossing her arms and leaning on one of the arms of the sofa.

The Doctor looked at the Dalek's curiously, "What's so special about them?" He asked.

"Um," Addison went over to her control and looked them up, "They were survivors of some particular wars." She read to him, "Spiridon, Kembel, Eridius, Culcan and Exxilion. Ring any bells?" She questioned, seeing if he knew any of them.

The Doctor nodded, looking at the Dalek's more warily than before, "All of them." He admitted.

"Really? Why?" Addison spoke curiously.

"They're the Dalek's that survived me." He told her, just as the Dalek's started to wake up. Making the Doctor jump and start to panic. Each Dalek started to chant the Doctor's name.

Addison looked shocked, her mouth hanging open slightly. "They never wake up for anything." She just sat there just looking at them.

The Doctor started to run away from them as they chanted him name, "Yeah, well. I'm a special visitor." He got out his sonic as he reached her door.

Addison quickly jumped out of her sofa, getting out of her shock and ran over to her control and started to type. "Hold on there's a release code just-" She was fast, "Is there anything out there?" She called to the Doctor. Hearing him pounding on the door as the Dalek's got closer.

"I got it!" Addison exclaimed, as she thought of an idea and started to work on it immediately.

"Stop!" The Doctor cried, as the Dalek's were only a meter awake from him. They suddenly stopped, turned and strolled away from him. The Doctor stood there absolutely baffled, what?

Addison grinned as she saw her plan that worked, "Oh, that was cool!" She exclaimed, "Come on, Chin boy. You have to admit that was cool!" She laughed in delight.

The Doctor blinked out of his shock and found his voice again, "That did you do?" He asked, he had a bad feeling in his gut.

Addison ignored him while she worked on the door to let him in. "Hang on I think I've found the door thingy."

"No!" The Doctor demanded, he need to know what she did, "Addison, what did you do?" He asked again.

Addison glanced up slightly as she explained, "The Dalek's, they have this hive mind. Well, really it's like a telepathic web."

The Doctor nodded, following, "A path web, yes."

Addison smiled, "I just hacked into it, it did a mass delete on all information connected The Doctor." She felt proud of her accomplishment.

"You made them forget me?" The Doctor looked between shocked and concerned. No human would be able to do that, no matter now smart he or she is. Something wasn't right.

"Good, huh?" Addison questioned, she pulled a lever. "Here comes the door." She saw the door start to rise.

The Doctor moved to the side as the door was starting to open, "I've tried hacking into the path web. Even I couldn't do it." He shook his head, it just didn't make sense.

Addison grinned when she saw him start to enter, "Well, come meet the girl who can!" She left her control and continued to pack her bags. She didn't notice that The Doctor had stopped in the middle of the door, looking at where she was wide eyes with his mouth slightly dropped. He heard her call, "Come on, in." She called as she threw her dresses into the case.

The Doctor shook his head, of course. It made complete sense now. But Addison, she doesn't know. She doesn't remember. She was the Dalek. "Addison, we have a problem." He told her sadly. No wonder the jam cookies didn't make sense to him and the knowledge that she had.

Addison stopped packing and looked up slightly, feeling nervousness fill her veins. Her smile was slowly diminishing. "No, we don't," She denied, "Don't even say that. I joined the Alaska to see the universe, I ended up stuck on a shipwreck first time out." She ran to her sofa and leant against it, grinning, "Rescue me chin boy, and show me the stars."

The Doctor didn't smiled though, he looked saddened. "Does it look real to you?" He asked, knowing that Addison didn't know what she was.

The grin was slipping form Addison's face again, "Does what look real?" She questioned.

"Where you are right now." He replied, "Does it look real?" He saw a single Dalek chained to the ground in a white padded room.

"Of course it's real!" Addison insisted, feeling slightly scared.

The Doctor shook his head and walked slowly, "It's a dream Addison. You dreamed it for yourself because the truth was too terrible."

Addison looked around the room, starting to breathe heavily. "Where am I?" She asked him.

The Doctor told her in a hard voice, "Because you are a Dalek." She was talking as a Dalek would at this point as she's not using the communication systems.

Addison was honestly scared at this point, "I am not a Dalek!" She insisted, there was no way. She couldn't be. She was human! "I am human!"

"Not anymore." The Doctor could tell that it was the still same Addison before she was turned, she just didn't know what she was anymore. "Because you're right. You're a genius. They didn't just make you a puppet, they did a full conversion."

x-Flashback-x

"Where am I?" Addison looked around her and all she saw was dark, "Where am I?"

x-Present-x

"Addison I am so sorry." The Doctor told her, "But, you are a Dalek. The jam, Addison. Where did it all come from?" Addison wasn't listening, memory's flew through her mind as tear flowed down her cheeks, she was remembering everything that happened to her.

x-Flashback-x

Addison was chained up with a contraption on her head, she was struggling to get free but nothing was working. She kept chanting to herself, "Eggs, I'm human. I am not a Dalek. I am human. I am not a Dalek. I am human!"

x-Present-x

Addison looked at the door as she started to lose herself, the memory of everything coming back. The Dalek part of her was starting to take over.

"Eggs-" She started.

The Doctor looked confused. Eggs?

"Eggs – Stir – Min – Ate!" Addison started to chant, not aware of anything else.

The Doctor's eyes widen. "Addison!" The Dalek started to come look from the chain and come towards him. "Addison! Listen, you don't have to do this! Addison!" He shouted, wanting got get through to her. Suddenly the Dalek stopped, and soft gurgle sound came from it, if he was right he would have said it were crying.

The Doctor's voice finally got to Addison and she stopped chanting, she fell to the floor sobbing. She remembered everything.

She looked up as she saw the Doctor just stood there, not knowing what to do. "Why do they hate you so much?" She asked, starting to calm down slightly. "They hate you so much, why?"

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief as Addison gained back her control, he shook his head. "I've fought them, many, many times." He told her.

"We have grown stronger in fear of you." Her inner Dalek stated.

The Doctor nodded, "I know, I tried to stop."

Addison looked around her room one more time before wiping all her tears quickly. She ran over to her controls and keyboard. "Then run!" She shouted.

The Doctor looked at the Dalek shocked, "What? What did you say?"

Addison sniffed as she typed up the necessary codes and brought down the force field. "I've taken down the force filed." She told him. "The Dalek's have begun their attack. Run!"

The Doctor seemed to be frozen, "Addison, are you-" Addison interrupted him. She was now sat in her sofa, "I am Addison Scott. I fought the Dalek's. And I am human!"

"Thank you." He breathed, even though she was a Dalek now. She was still so human.

"Run!" Addison screamed at him, he started to take off. "Run you clever boy," She grinned to herself, "And remember." The Asylum blew up along with the planet and Addison.

**Note: Ok, so I actually finished my summer school work fast at school right now and since I couldn't do my other Fanfics until I was at home, I was able to start this. I hope you like it!**


	2. Snowmen

**Okay, so it's been a very long while since I actually started this story. The beginning of the summer I think. But, anyway I have had someone tell me she seems a bit like Clara. I did somewhat intentionally do that because they have near enough the same personality in a sense, but I'll try and add more that doesn't seem like Clara. So, the reason I am kind of doing this chapter right now is because I just added up all the words from every story on my fan fiction, which came to 260,184 words. That large amount got me into writing another chapter that wasn't 'Ghost in the Moonlight'. **

**Snowmen: Luna Addison Scott**

Luna walked around the pub placing every empty tankard on her tray. She had been doing a friend a favour by taking the job for a couple of weeks while she was off sick. Luna had been the governess for a local rich man for the last couple of years, looking after his two children. She loved that job, Luna had always loved children and she was just built like that. Unfortunate she had to have an alternate ID to be allowed to work as a governess, basically because she acted different when she wasn't looking after the kids. She always had to speak and dress proper when she was at the Latimer's residence.

Luna walked around in a long floor-length styled dark blue dress that allowed her to move around in the crowded pub. Her long red hair was curled and put in a half up, half down hairstyle.

Once Luna had gathered five tankards onto her large tray that she had in hand, she walked towards the back of the property to clean them out using the snow that was gathered outside the nights before. It was Christmas in a couple of days; she didn't have any family left, they had died a couple of years back from a disease that had no cure yet. She was upset and alone for a long time but then she remembered that they would want her to carry on and no feel sorry for her. The one thing that she wanted more than anything was adventure. She longed for it. Luna had been getting dreams about a strange man, a new face every time since she was a little girl. Some of them were nightmares where strange creature would either hurt or kill her. None of it made any sense but she had always made the excuse that it was a childhood thing, nonsense dreams that plagues a child's mind in the night.

Every Christmas she got into a routine that she could never quite understand, her parents were a little baffled as well but it just seemed natural to her. Every Christmas day she would stay up till midnight, look up at the stars and watch them shine. She had always felt that there was something she should be looking for but it never came to her. From the time she turned 5 she would always sneak outside and to the same things every year, she care about the cold she just did it.

Luna felt the cold breeze run across her face as she opened the backdoor to the snowy alleyway. The alleyway was empty besides from certain individuals walking past her to get home for the night. She thought about all the snowmen she would make on her way home; that was another thing she loved to do during winters. A cold winter was a must for where she was living; it kept her feeling like a kid even though she was 22 years old.

Luna placed the tray of tankards on a nearby stable surface; suddenly she heard a small rustle from behind her. Turning round her eyes widen slightly at the sight before her. There was a large snowman standing right in the middle of the alleyway, just a metre away from her and nearly double the size of her. Its eyes were made of rich black coal rocks and it had a sickly grin on its face, like it was smirking about something that made Luna was to run and hide. She wasn't scared easily though, she never was. The only thing that didn't make sense to her was that the snowman had literally popped out of no-where and she had only turned around for, at the most 8 seconds.

Just then a man about her height walked past her without a care in the world, his passing jolted Luna out of shock. He had shaggy brown hair and he looked like he didn't want to be bothered by anyone. But that never stopped Luna Scott; it was how she made friends around her neighbourhood. She was good at getting people to tell her what's wrong.

"Excuse me!" Luna called to the man, he stopped for a moment. For a moment she could swear he stopped in shock at her voice but she discarded it. She had never met him before even if she hadn't seen his face yet, "Did you make this snowman?" She inquired. He had to be the one to make it right? Even though it made no sense if he had or hadn't.

The man glanced at her over his shoulder slightly, not looking at her directly. "No." He said shortly before continuing down the alleyway.

Luna looked back at the snowman in confusion, it was still standing there looking at her, "Then who did?" She asked herself, "It just appeared out of nowhere, I only turned around for a couple of seconds and when I turned back it just appeared." This was the first this had happened to her and the alley was completely clear before she turned around. She already knew she was completely sane.

The man sighed before turning around, still avoiding looking at the girl in question and walked up to the snowman putting on Amy's glasses. He had kept them as a reminder of one of his last companion, little Amelia Pond. The first person to be with him through his 11th incarnation, now he was alone again and that was a good thing. No one else can get hurt or killed because of him.

The man scraped of some of the snow from the snowman as he observed it; he had to admit it did look a little odd. But this wasn't his thing anymore, he just wanted to stay in his Tardis and be away from everyone unless it's a quick walk around the town. What his life had come to, he always loses everyone so why should he bother. Why help the universe when he never gets anything in return. He lost every one of his companions even Ally, the love of his existence. River had tried to make him love her but he had never been interested, he could never let go of Ally. He always felt like she was only a short way away but it was pointless, she was dead and nothing could bring her back. He shook his head, letting go of all his current thoughts, he shrugged, "Maybe the snow remembers how to make a snowman." He suggested, turning to her. His heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat. In front of him was Ally, but no. But it looked exactly like her all down the long silky red hair and the stunning hazel-but eyes, two of the things he loved about him including the fun personality he had seen before she died. It couldn't be; this was London 1892 and Ally was born in the early 1990's, but wasn't his life always full of mysteries?

Luna frowned and feeling slightly uncomfortable that the cute man was looking at her like he knew her from somewhere, "Snow that can remember?" She repeated, dumbly and knocking the man from his stare, "That's a little silly isn't it?" She questioned.

"What's wrong with silly?" He asked, looking at her wondering what her answer would be. Another thing that ran through his mind that he could swear, this was the same voice from the Dalek Asylum. The man placed it at the back of his mind for the moment.

Luna smiled teasingly, "I'm still talking to you aren't I?" Shrugging her shoulders slightly, feeling the long red curls in her hair bounce.

The man grinned a little as if remembering something from his past, and then he looked curious, "What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Luna." She told him with a smiled, she never really gave out her surname especially to strange men. But this strange man, she held an attraction for him. She wanted to feel slightly mysterious.

The man looked a little defeated but nodded to her anyway, "That's a nice name, Luna. You should keep it." He complimented. "Goodbye." He waved before turning around and leaving, while putting the glasses back in his jacket pocket.

Luna frowned, feeling slightly disappointed. "Where are you going?" She called out to him loud enough, "I thought we were just getting acquainted?"

"Those were the days." Luna swore she could hear as she had an internal debate whether to follow the strange man or stay. When he turned a corner she didn't stop her feet when they ran after him when he never stopped. She had thrown aside her apron as she ran as fast as she could to try and catch the carriage that had just started to move.

Luna had finally caught up the moving carriage and jumped onto the backside almost soundlessly, no one had noticed thankfully when she did. She was due other shift right now so no one would notice when she didn't come back.

Luna let out a breath of exhaustion as she had finally climbed to the top of the carriage, just as she heard the strange man talk, "She'll never be able to find me again." Luna heard him talk to someone who she would have guessed was the driver, "She doesn't even have the name, Doctor. What two words?"

Luna's head reached the open hole at the top and ducked her head in, smiling. Her hair fell down the hole with her head, "Doctor? Doctor who?" She asked. Just then, the carriage stopped with a halt making Luna let out a small scream as she fell through the hole banging her hip into the side and landing into the opposite seat.

The Doctor got out of his carriage when it stopped feeling a little frustrated and annoyed that a human girl had followed him, someone who looked exactly like his Ally but with a different name. He locked the door behind him at he landed his feet on the ground, keeping the girl inside against her will.

Luna had finally got herself up, wincing slightly when she touched her him. She had banged into the side of the hole pretty hard but pain never had really bothered her much. Her hair felt like a mess but when is it never?

Luna tried opening the carriage door and found it locked; she tried banging on it with as much strength as she could muster but nothing worked. This Doctor had the nerve to lock her in against her will. She hated being left out, she always had. She banged on the door loudly, "Let me out!" She screamed through the wall keeping her in. "Doctor!" She shouted, "Do you hear me! Let me out!" Banging harshly again, making as much noise as possible.

Without warning the carriage door opened, making Luna stumble back onto the opposite seat she fell onto before. Her jaw dropped slightly when she saw, what looked like was a large potato man standing behind the Doctor. The Doctor had slid onto one of the seats beside her but she couldn't keep her gaze of the large potato head. Luna was sure that if it wanted to it could pumble her into nothing within seconds.

The Doctor noticed her shocked gaze at Strax and couldn't help but grin a little, "Don't worry," He told her, "No one's going to hurt you." Him leaving her locked in the carriage for a while might have gotten her to think that he was going to hurt her, he hated himself for that. With Strax by his side it probably made it more like that would happen.

Luna made no move that she heard him, "What is that thing?" She asked, knowing that it wasn't human by just the sight of it. "He looks like a potato in a suit." She observed.

"Silence boy!" Strax shouted, glaring at Luna making her jump slightly, which the Doctor noticed.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the gender confusion again, "That's Strax," He told Luna, "As you can clearly see, 'he is easily confused'!" He shouted at Strax as he said the last line hoping the big potato would get it.

Strax got the note and rephrased his sentence with let hostility as before, "Silence girl!" He then turned to the Doctor, "Sorry, lad." He apologised. He could never tell which humans were boys and which were girls.

The Doctor turned to Luna, who had been waiting for an explanation for a while now, "He's a Sontaran. A clone warrior race, they're factory produced even created whole legions at a time. Two genders are a bit further than he can count."

Strax looked around as if looking for people listening in, also trying to not look embarrassed at the fact his friend was talking about his reproductive cycle to a mere human, "Sir, do not discuss my reproductive circle in front of an enemy girl. It's embarrassing."

The Doctor leaned over to the red head whispering, "Typical child of Six-Million."

Luna just looked at the strange man curiously, wasn't his name the Doctor? It really was a strange name for a strange man. "Who are you?" She asked, making sure she had gotten the right name.

The Doctor shook his head, not telling her. She was going to forget everything about today anyway and carry on with her normal happy life away from his life of danger. He wasn't going to find another companion, one that will probably die just like everyone else. "Doesn't matter," He told her, and continued when she held a slightly confused expression on her face, "Because you're about to forget that we ever met." He turned to Strax who was just standing watching Luna as if waiting for her to do something dangerous, "We'll need the memory worm." He told the potato. Strax nodded and went away to find the worm needed.

Luna's eyes widen slightly, in distress. "The memory worm?" She questioned.

The Doctor waved a hand dismissively, "Don't worry it won't hurt. One touch and you'll forget the last couple of hours." He was about to say something else but stopped when Strax acme towards him and Luna with nothing in his hands. The Doctor looked at him in confusion, but felt like he already knew what had happened, "Where is it?" he questioned Strax when he had made it back to them.

Strax looked confused at the request, "Where is what, sir?" He asked.

The Doctor let out a frustrated breath as his earlier theory was correct; Strax never wore the gauntlets when trying to get the memory worm out of storage, "I sent you to get the memory worm." He told Strax slowly, like he was talking to a small child.

"Did you, when?" Strax exclaimed, looking completely confused. He couldn't remember that, just then he caught the sight of a human sitting near the Doctor, "Who's the he? What are we doing here?" He questioned but then forgot all about it when he saw that it had been snowing lately, "Look, it's been snowing!" He reacted excitedly, like a little kid whose seen snow for the first time. Luna couldn't help but grin at the amusing sight when the strange man looked like he wanted to bang his head into a door.

"You didn't use the gauntlets did you?" The Doctor asked, ignoring the fact that Luna was finding his pain of frustration amusing.

"Why would I need gauntlets?" Strax wondered, before he remembered what they were used to get, "Oh, did you want me to get the memory worm?" He asked.

"You." The Doctor gritted his teeth as he really wanted to strangle the potato right that moment, but knew he couldn't no matter how much he wanted to.

An hour later Strax was under a carriage trying to grab the memory worm, with the Doctor standing near him. Luna was now standing near the two of them, she wasn't about to run off any time soon, mostly because she wanted answers but for the moment she wanted to witness the funny occurrence that was about to happen to the potato head again. If this worm takes memory by the touch then it would mean he's about to forget again and under a carriage as well. He wasn't wearing gauntlets again, so it was an obvious conclusion. Luna was currently trying to keep in her laughter as she could clearly picture it before it actually happens.

"Well, can you see it?" The Doctor asked Strax, feeling excited at wanting to see it.

Strax moved slightly, as if trying to reach something. "I think I can hear it moving." He told his friend.

The Doctor suddenly turned to Luna who had an amused face plastered on her face; he didn't really get it right now. "Oi, don't you try and run. Stay where you are!" He said, pointing at her thinking she was going to try and run away any moment.

"Why would I run?" She questioned him with a grin, "I already know what's about to happen and I don't want to miss it." She told him with a small shrug. "It's going to be hilarious." The sight of the strange man's friend was a little funny too though, but a little ugly too.

The Doctor didn't see what was so amusing, "What's so funny?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, your friend is a little ugly but seems to be very funny." Luna explained, "He definitely isn't human." She commented, already knowing that from the start when she had first seen him from the carriage.

The Doctor shrugged neither agreeing or disagreeing with that statement, "He gave his life for a friend of mine once." He told her, he still couldn't shake the feeling how alike Luna and his Ally was.

Luna looked confused at what he had just told her, "But, then how is her alive?" She asked, the potato was clearly alive, he was currently under a carriage looking for a memory worm that was about to take his own memory from the last couple of hours.

"Another friend brought him back," He explained as he kicked the carriage, "I'm just not sure all his brains made it back to his head."

Luna raised an eyebrow at the statement; it was completely obvious that the potato head didn't have a lot of brains. The question is how much he had before he died and came back to life if what the strange man was saying was true.

"I can see it!" Strax yelled, bringing the Doctor's and Luna's attention to him. Both of them had looked towards the carriage.

The Doctor grinned like a little kid, "Ohh, can you reach it? Have you got it?" He questioned while jumping up and down. Luna has already made a note that the strange man was like an overgrown child when it came to strange things, she liked it. She couldn't help but compare him to the men in her dreams they had also acted like an overgrown child at some points, there were many similarities between the 10 men and the man in front of her. She had felt more connected to the 10th man, like she really had known him but everything was always in her dreams.

Strax looked up at the Doctor, "Got what, sir?" Luna snorted behind her hand, she knew this would happen and it was just funnier seeing it in person. She walked over to the carriage where the pair of gauntlets were stored and held them up towards the strange man, "These are gauntlets aren't they?" She was about to hand them to the man when there was a panicked scream coming from under the carriage.

"Sir! Emergency, I think I've been run over by a cab!" Strax tried moving himself from under the carriage but couldn't. The Doctor rolled his eyes tiredly, grabbing the gloves from Luna and put them on. He would have to get it himself unless he wanted Strax to be an idiot again and lose him memory again.

Twenty minutes later the Doctor had finally got the memory worm, without losing his memory like Strax. The worm was white and big, Luna couldn't really describe it other than ugly. "There you go!" he congratulated himself before turning to Luna, "Now, one touch and you'll forget about an hour of your memory. Let it bite you and you'll lose decades." He explained, but stopped when Luna was just standing there calmly. That confused him; any normal human would run away from him at the mention of taking away their memory. "You're not running?" He question Luna, wondering what was so different about her. It wasn't just the fact that she was like a double of Ally.

"How did the snow build itself?" Luna asked, she wasn't about to run when she could get answer to her questions by 'The Doctor'. "I'll run when I have my answers." She finished with a contagious smile.

The Doctor looked at Luna curiously, "Luna who?" He asked, he had never got her second name.

"Doctor who?" Luna countered with a grin, not giving him her surname when he never gave her a proper name unless 'The Doctor' was his proper name?

"Oh…dangerous question." He tried to sound scary but Luna just raised an eyebrow not looking at all scared by him.

"There's nothing wrong with a little danger." She remarked, crossing her arms. The Doctor secretly smiled, this girl was someone he would have as a companion if he were travelling again.

The Doctor shrugged before explained, not noticing the fact that Luna was looking to the side where two snowmen had magically popped up from the ground. "It seems the snow is emitting a low level telepathic field." He told her.

"My snowmen." Luna said, looking a little frightened by the snowmen who were sitting right there with the same horrible grin on its face, looking like it wanted to eat her up.

The Doctor took no notice at the distress in Luna's voice and continued, "It seems to be reflecting on people's thoughts and memories. Because it's unusual, it somehow carries a previous shape and-" He was cut off by Luna's shouts to him.

"No, Doctor!" Luna shouted at the man, trying to get his attention because right now she really didn't care about answers, "My snowmen!" She pointed to the two evil looking snowmen when he turned to her with a curious look.

The Doctor looked to where Luna was pointing and beamed, "Interesting." He commented before turning to Luna, "Were you thinking about it?" Luna nodded her head slightly, walking slightly closer to the Doctor. The man seemed to make her feel safe even in the situation they were in right now. "Well stop thinking about snowmen!" He told her, like it was obvious.

Without warning several more snowmen popped up around them, leaving Luna and the Doctor in the middle of them, "I can't!" Luna cried, in panic. Looking around at all of them as they started to blow dozens of snowflakes from their mouths, she could have sworn there were tiny evil faces on each one with spikey teeth.

The Doctor's eyes widen as he had seen the faces too, "Get down!" He shouted to Luna and brought her down with him, bringing her to his chest protectively. He ignored the swell of comfort and warmth he felt as he did so, he grabbed Luna's cheeks making her look at him. He could tell that she didn't know what to do. "Luna, listen to me!" He told her sternly, "The snow is feeding off your thoughts." He told her, hoping she would get it.

Luna shook her head, "I don't understand." Her mind was working on overdrive; her panic was overriding the smart thoughts in her head.

"You're caught in the telepathic field," The Doctor started to explain while keeping her attention on him instead of the snowmen, "They're mirroring you and the more you think about them the more will appear." He thinks of an idea that would get rid of them, "Imagine them melting, Luna. Picture it, picture them all melting." Just then the two of them felt freezing cold water fly into them making them soaked.

Luna and Doctor, who both gasped slightly at the temperature of the water, both of them looked up slightly and suddenly noticed that the Doctor was still holding Luna's face close to him. Both of their breathing stuttered as they looked into each other's eyes forgetting where they were, they were only a couple of centimetres apart from each other. Luna could have sworn she had seen something like love appear in them, but that was impossible he had only just met her. A moment later Luna cleared her throat slightly when the Doctor was starting to lean in towards her lips, it jolted the doctor from his gaze and let go of her face. He got up with a jump trying to hide his blush before helping Luna up from the crouch. "Ha! That's very good!" He complimented, trying to forget the moment back there were he wanted to kiss her.

Luna just looked plain confused about what had just happened but decided to forget it like him too also trying to hide the same shade of blush that the Doctor was wearing. "Is that going to happen again?" She questioned.

"What?" The Doctor slightly squeaked, suddenly feeling nervous about the almost kiss wondering what she was going to say about it.

Luna obviously saw his nervous look, knowing he was about to think she was asking about the fact that he had almost kissed her. She shook her head; the funny thing is that she wanted him to kiss him too. Sure, he was cute and looked like a really great guy but she didn't know him at all. "The snowmen." She pointed out, saving him from trying to explain his way out of the awkward moment.

The Doctor played with his bow-tie, suddenly feeling it was a little tight, "Well, if it does you know what to do about it."

"Unless I forget?" Luna raised an eyebrow at his sudden dilemma. If he made her forget the last couple of hours she would have never met him and know what to do when another snowman pops up in the middle of the street because of her own thoughts.

The Doctor realised that he couldn't let her forget now, for her own safety of course. He grabbed her right arm and started to drag her towards the carriage without another word spoken. He turned to Luna when they got to the door of the carriage, "Now, don't come looking for me, just forget about me. Understand?" He asked, something in his gut was hoping she wouldn't just forget him or even leave him alone.

Luna looked concerned at the Doctor, "But, shouldn't we be warning people?" She got no reaction, "About the snow?" She suggested, hoping he would do something. He looked like someone who could help in sticky unusual matters.

The Doctor shook his head not looking at her, "It isn't my problem." He told her, dismissing the idea quickly. He placed her in the carriage with a push and closed the door behind her

Luna looked down the street where the Doctor was walking; she could just see the outline of him. She wasn't going to let him go that easily and it's not like she wanted to go back to her apartment yet either. She jumped out of the carriage and ran to the direction where the Doctor went to. Luna made it to behind a tree before the Doctor turned around to see if anyone way looking or following him. He had walked to the middle of a park, Luna was confused at why the man was just standing there in the middle of the closed in park. Her interest gathered more when the Doctor jumped and grab something in mid-air, she gave a little gasp of disbelief when a ladder appeared out of no-where. She watched as he naturally climbed up the disappearing ladder, it was still down for a moment when she peeped out from behind her tree. The ladder pulled up behind the Doctor as he disappeared too.

Luna pulled out fully from behind the tree and jogged to the spot where the Doctor was, looking up she couldn't see anything but was that part of the trick? She moved to the spot where he was standing. Shrugging, she tried it out and jumped up with her arms up ready to grab onto something, but caught nothing and fell on the ground landing on her bad hip. She groaned as she got up off the floor, brushing of all the dirt from her dress.

Luna walked back to the spot, she was more than determined to grab that ladder and see where it leads too. Feeling confident that she would grab it this time she jumped and grinned excitedly when her hands grabbed onto a ladder. It slowly came down to her; with a rush of excitement she climbed onto the ladder and started to climb.

Luna reached the top of the ladder and was surprised to see an overview of the park and local streets filled with people. "Hello?" She called to see if they could see her but no one replied to her. 'Hmm,' She thought, 'She was invisible like the ladder, maybe?' All Luna could think was that this was probably the strangest day she has ever had in her life, but couldn't deny that it was the most exciting one ever.

Luna looked up and her eyes widen as she noticed the amount of stairs she would have to climb, she didn't mind. She loved to run so climbing was a challenge for her. Every step she took, she could tell she was gaining more and more height and the sight was magnificent. From a high height she could see the whole town and it was amazing.

When Luna had finally reached the top of the stairway there was only one thing in sight in the middle of a cloud, it was a big blue box with the words 'POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX' she frowned for a moment, that was something she had never seen before but there were so many things today that she had never seen except in her dreams.

Luna took a small tentative step onto the cloud, praying that she wouldn't fall through it because that would not be a pretty site and she didn't exactly want to die any time soon but couldn't help but feel her death was closer than she thought.

When Luna had decided that the cloud was safe enough to walk on she walked over to the strange 'Police Box', she knocked on the door now a little hesitant. This Doctor guy must live in there but he probably wouldn't want to see her. She pulled herself to the side of the box as she heard him come out, 'This was a bad idea' She thought. 'I need to get out of here'.

Luna kept avoiding him by moving to the next side when he started to come around thinking there was someone there. When she had got to the area where the stairway was she made a run for it as fast as she could, leaving the Doctor to wonder what the hell was going on.

When Luna had got to the ground she ran back to her small apartment just a couple of blocks away from the park. Somewhere inside her was hoping that the Doctor had noticed her and would come and find her but she knew it was a long shot at the moment. He didn't seem to care about the snowmen issue so why would he care about someone like her, a little part-time bar maid and fake-named governess.

When Leah got into bed she didn't sleep very much, she was honestly thinking about the Doctor. He felt so familiar to her but she couldn't remember him so it was obvious that they had never met before. Maybe, he just acts like an old friend she was attracted to when she was younger. Luna fell asleep on the feeling she would see the strange man once again soon.

The next morning Luna packed up a case full of clothes, she was going back to being the governess for the Latimer children. She was happy that she would see the children again; they always seemed to make her happy because they love to hear her non-proper voice that had slipped out of her in the first week of looking after them.

Luna had to grab her last pay check from the manager from the bar before she left but when she walked out of the front of the building, he followed. He simply didn't want to let her go; apparently she was one of the best he had ever had. He had been begging he to stay for the last couple of days, she would have stayed if she didn't have any other good job but she would always pick being a governess over a barmaid. Quite a few times she had drunk guys hit on her, she silently never appreciated it.

Luna turned around with a sigh as she held her full suitcase and a small bag on her side; she had the same look as she did yesterday but with a now dark rich red dress. "Elise will be back tomorrow," She told her man, "All I was taking over her job for a few weeks before she was better and now she is. Besides, I have my own work to get back to now." She explained.

"What work?" He asked confused, no one has ever heard of where she had been working, it was like it was some or mystery in itself. "Why won't you ever tell us?"

Luna smiled secretly, "You'd never believe me." She shook her head before heading to the carriage that was waiting for her to take her to the Latimer mansion. She got into the carriage and immediately pulled out her other set of clothing, the type of clothing she would have to wear to serve as a governess. She pinned her naturally curled hair to the side but making sure it never falls in front of her face and placed a black hat, laced with purple thread on top of her head to match her dark purple toned floor length dress.

Luna had finished getting dressed just in time as the carriage arrived at the Latimer mansion; she was always good with time. She got out of the carriage as it came to a stop, immediately she saw the family's housekeeper, Alice.

Luna like Alice, she was a nice lady and was always calm but she didn't think that Alice like her job very much. Who would like to clean the same house day after day?

"Alice," Luna greeted the house maid with a polite smile as she turned on her proper-lady voice. "You look very nice today." She complimented.

Alice didn't let any emotions slip onto her face as she spoke, "The governess should enter through the back door, unless accompanied by the children." She told Luna sternly, before letting a smile come onto her face at seeing the young lady that the kids seemed to over so much back from her weeks off. Luna smile back at the older woman who had become somewhat of a friend.

"How are the children?" Luna asked, curiously. She hadn't seen them in a couple of weeks; she had told Captain Latimer that she had family to take care off after they had gotten sick. Really, she was just working in a bar for a friend who was sick. It wasn't really a lie, more that she twisted the truth. "Are they excited about tomorrow?" She asked. Tomorrow was when she was truly back but she was able to come back early to get herself back settled in.

"Francesca's the same as ever and Digby's been missing you every day. Also, Captain Latimer says he wants to see you." Alice finished with a smile, Luna was one of the things she liked her job. The last governess for the children was a witch in her own description. Luna seemed to actually love the job of looking after the Captains children.

"Every day?" Luna questioned Alice when she heard about Digby.

"Twice on Saturday." Alice nodded, confirming making Luna chuckle slightly as she noted, "That's better." She nodded approvingly. Luna walked past Alice after saying goodbye and went up to her room that she used when she stayed in the Latimer mansion. Once her bags were placed on her bed she walked to Captain Latimer's office down the hallway.

Luna knocked on the door after checking her clothing and hair was in order and proper lady-like, "Come in." She heard a male voice come from inside, the familiar voice of Captain Latimer.

Luna entered the room and closed the door, "Captain Latimer." She greeted the older man with a smile.

The Captain looked up at her with a small smile; he made a good choice at hiring the girl. His kids seemed to love her a lot more than their previous governess, "Ah, Miss Halt. You're back." It was part of Luna's cover; she had used the name 'Ally Maria Halt' so she could have got the governess job she wanted.

"It's Christmas time," Luna started to explain, "I apologise for my brief absence, family illnesses are so unpredictable. You wanted to see me?" She inquired.

Latimer nodded, sitting down in his desk chair, "Francesca's been having nightmares." He told the young woman, she would always know what to do.

Luna nodded, "Young girls often do." She told him; all throughout her childhood she had gotten nightmares which were always a different version of her dying. It was never a pleasant sight and it kept her up for a while before having a nice dream of traveling that made the nightmares drift away.

"Every night this week, she saying she has them. But she won't tell me anything about them." Deep down he wanted his children to come to him when they had a problem but they never did, what was he doing wrong? Maybe he wasn't trying hard enough?

"Perhaps you could try and connect with them, try and get involved with them more. Then there would be no one else they would rather go to." Luna suggested, she could see it from a mile away. He just needed to be a father and get to know his kids more, be more put into their lives in a way. If she didn't want to keep this job she would have said that he shouldn't have a governess and look after the children on his own. So he would get to know them more and the children would finally feel like they have a parent left. Captain Latimer hardly seems to be around and he never seems to know how to talk to his kids when he is around.

"It's not really my area of expertise." Latimer admitted, even though Luna had already figured it out long ago.

"But they are your children. You have a special bond with them as I would to my father." Luna told him, although she never really talked to her father about certain stuff. She would talk to her mother about other things.

Latimer smiled and turned to Luna, "You have, I must say a remarkable amount of wisdom in your years, for someone so pretty, Miss Halt." He stopped himself, realising what he had just said and quickly corrected himself, "I mean young." It was slightly true though, he had held a small attraction to the new governess for a while now. But he was old and she was young, it would never work for one thing and he was quite certain he wasn't her type.

Luna nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable about the slight slip up. She never held an attraction of any sort towards Captain Latimer, she ever would either. "I'll go see the children now." Luna told him before leaving the room after being dismissed.

Luna walked into the back garden where Alice had told her where the children were playing. In the distance she could see two figures playing with each other, Francesca and Digby. Digby was a small boy with natural blonde hair and his older sister Francesca was slightly taller with long brunette hair, it was slightly shorter than her own.

Luna stood there until she was noticed by the two, it only took a couple of minutes when the two saw her and grew identical smiles on their faces and they ran over. "Miss Halt!" The two shouted with excitement, both of them had found days were boring without their new governess. They hated their last one especially Francesca who has been having nightmares about the horrible woman the past week. "You're back!"

Luna smiled at their happiness, but wiggled her finger side to side, "Wait a minute," She said in a posh voice, "Want to try that again?" She suggested, she had to make sure that the kids could act like a young man and woman as well. It was all part of the image for a rich family.

Digby and Francesca knew what they need to do, "Good morning, Miss Halt." Both children shook Luna's hand politely and she nodded approvingly.

"Good morning, Francesca. Good morning, Digby. Christmas Eve is a very thrilling day, don't you think?" Luna replied, by now her curiosity had got the better of her. "Now, what have you two been up to while I've been away?"

Digby suddenly perked up, he loved it when Miss Halt actually wanted to know rather than just doing it for the job, "I did six drawings and we saw a dead cow."

Luna internally cringed at the dead cow image but loved the idea that Digby had continued to draw, it was something she had shown him how to do while she was here. She was quite the artist herself; she would mostly do sketches rather than paintings. "That's amazing." She complimented.

"Do your secret voice." Digby begged, wanting to hear it when there was no one around. Every now and then he would ask because he and his sister would never be able to speak like that, especially being the children of the well-known Captain Latimer

Luna shrugged slightly, not seeing anyone nearby. She bent down to Francesca and Digby's height and leant in slightly, "Ello, sweethearts." She said in an accent and the children chuckled in delight. The voice was something she developed when she was a child, she went through a phase where she could copy people's accent for the fun of it. A couple of them have stuck over the years.

After an hour of playing together Luna walked around with Francesca to talk about the nightmares she's be having recently, something her father was concerned about. "They're not exactly nightmare. Just dreams." Francesca tells Miss Halt as they sat down on one of the stone benches. Their old governess had been haunting her in her dreams and it was becoming scary.

Digby jogged over with a ball, "It's about our old governess, the one who died. She's haunting Frannie from beyond the grave." His sister had told him a couple of days ago when they were playing outside, he suggested to tell Miss Halt when she got back anyway, this wasn't something you could ever tell father.

"Have you talked to your father about this?" Luna inquired, already knowing she hasn't since he would have told her. He did tell her that she hadn't told him any of the details only that she was having nightmares every night.

Francesca shook her head at the question, "No, it isn't something you can tell daddy."

"You could always try." Luna told her, knowing that she may feel better if she tried to connect with her own father and tell him her worries rather than herself. She wasn't bothered that the children came to her but it would be beneficial to the kids if they went to someone in their family. She was just the governess for the children.

Digby came up with an idea, "Do you want to see where she died?" He asked, knowing exactly where the old governess had died before Miss Halt came. Luna accepted and followed the children around to the front of the mansion where a large pond resided. "She fell in and froze," Digby explained, pointing to the large pond, "She was there for days and days, I hated her and she was always cross. In Frannie's dream she's still down there, waiting to come back."

Luna looked at the pond in thought, "Everything else has thawed but the pond is still frozen." She thought out loud, moving a little closer to look at the surface. Something about what the Doctor had said to her the night before about the snow feeding of people's thoughts. Maybe this 'Old Governess' was feeding off Francesca's nightmares making it closer to come back. This was something she needed to tell the Doctor, he seemed to know what to do about quite a few things. Maybe he could help Francesca?

Luna looked back at Francesca, "Frannie, this is important. When you dream about her, what do you dream about?" she asked, need to know everything before she went to go and find the Doctor.

"She's cross with me," Francesca stated to explain, feeling a little scared about what happens in them and the tone the old governess used. It was the tone that someone would use when they were absolutely sure about something, "She says I've been bad and that she's going to come out of the pond and punish me."

"When?" Luna asked, calmly and with a soft tone to her voice.

"She said she's going to come back for Christmas, tonight." Luna's eyes widen slightly, there wasn't much of a time line to find the Doctor then.

"I think Frannie's gone mad, don't you think?" Digby commented from the side, looking slightly concerned about his sister, "I think she needs a doctor." He thought out loud.

Luna hid a smile when the man she was thinking about was called a Doctor, whether it was his real name or not she couldn't tell. A Doctor was a profession but that's all she heard people call him.

When Luna was let off for the afternoon she immediately ran back to the par, hoping that the ladder and the mysterious box was still up in its cloud. When she got to the spot, she tried to grab the disappearing ladder but there was nothing there, "Doctor!" She yelled up towards the sky, not noticing the looks she was getting from bystanders. "Doctor!" She called again but louder, she needed to find him. It was important and she didn't know what to do. Everyone around her was probably thinking she was a crazy girl, yelling up at the sky like she was now.

Just then a brunette girl jogged over to her from behind, "Now then," The woman started to talk, making Luna turn around sharply with slight shock, "That's enough noise. Don't want to attract attention do we?" She questioned Luna, looking at her with a slight smile.

Luna guessed that the woman knew the Doctor since she didn't want attention put towards them, "Do you know him? The Doctor? I need to find him." She told her.

"Doctor who?" The woman asked Luna before turning to walk away. Luna bit her lip, getting the idea that the woman wanting her to follow. With one last glance up to the sky she ran over the street to follow her.

Luna was led to a small house a couple of blocks down, when the woman showed her in Luna immediately noticed Strax standing there. Right then, she knew she was in the right place.

Strax walked up to her, "Do no attempt to escape or you will be obliterated!" Luna felt like he liked to use weapons a lot. She was sure she got whiplash when he changed his tone completely, "May I take your coat?" He asked politely. Luna looked at him strangle before giving him her coat and he walked off, she followed the woman whose name was Jenny. There was a lot of exotic plant scattered nicely around the rooms as she was led through the house to a sitting room.

Luna noticed a woman covered in scales and her skin was in different variations of green all over her body. "Sit," Jenny commanded, gesturing the chair in front of her and her partner.

Madame Vastra put down her cup, filed with a thick red substance. "There are two refreshments in your world like red wine." She explained to Luna who had looked at the cup curiously, "This is not red wine." She confirmed leaving Luna to realise it was blood, there wasn't anything else she could think of that was red in colour.

Jenny turned to Luna, knowing that they were going to give the girl the word-test, "Madame Vastra will ask you questions," She explained, "you will confine to a single word response. Only one word, do you understand?"

Luna nodded, knowing this was some type of test. Thankfully, she was smart, "Why?" She asked, it was a bit odd.

"Truth is singular." Vastra said shortly, "Lies are words, words, words." Luna couldn't argue with that statement, "You met the Doctor didn't you?"

Luna nodded, "Yes." Sticking to the one words.

"No you have come looking for him, why?" Vastra asked, curiously.

Luna opened her mouth to speak but Jenny butted it, "Remember, take your time. Only one word." She reminded the younger woman. Luna searched her brain for the perfect word to describe the situation, "Curiosity." She finally went with.

"About?" Vastra raised an eyebrow in question.

"Snow." Luna already knew what to say.

"And about him?"

Luna nodded, "Yes."

"Why?" Wondering why this girl would come and find the Doctor specifically. Luna looked like a bright young lady, she probably wouldn't even hurt a fly but the Doctor was her friend.

"Danger." Luna had to tell him about Frannie's nightmares and the possibility of the same thing happening like her snowmen.

Vastra looked at Luna like she was observing her from top to bottom, "Why would he help you?"

"Kindness," Luna replied, stating like it was obvious.

Vastra shook her head with a sigh, "The Doctor is not kind."

Luna looked at Vastra confused, "No?" She asked, every time she had seen him he's been mostly kind, maybe a bit down-hearted but still kind.

"No," Vastra leaned forward slightly, "The Doctor doesn't help people, now anymore. Not ever. He stands above this world and doesn't interfere in the affairs of its inhabitants. He is not your salvation, nor your protector. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Luna felt a little stumped about what word to say next, she felt slightly disheartened when Vastra told her that the Doctor doesn't help people anymore. What had happened to him?

The word she needed suddenly popped into her mind, "Words." She noticed that Jenny and Vastra nodded to each other with small smiles, knowing she had said the right thing.

"He was different once, a long time ago. Kind, a hero even and a saviour of worlds," Vastra told Luna, "But he has suffered several losses, including the one he loved. Unfortunately, we never got to meet her but now he's suffered so much that he now prefers the isolation to prevent the pains return." Luna ignored the pang of pain when she said that he was in love with someone that was dead, "Kindly chose a word to indicate your understanding of this."

"Man." The Doctor was still a man if he had all the human emotions, she understood this. Grief can take a lot out of someone.

"We are the Doctor's friends," Vastra continued, knowing this girl would go a long way to helping the Doctor to return to helping the universe, "We assist him in his isolation, but that does not mean we approve of it." She admitted, Vastra knew that sooner or later the Doctor would have to return to travelling, he just needed the right push to do it, "So, a test for you. Give me a message for the Doctor, tell him all about the snow and what fresh danger you believe it presents and above all, explain why he should help you." Luna was about to speak but stopped when Vastra held a finger to her lips, "But do it in one word. You're thinking it is impossible that such a word exists, or that you could even find it. Let's see is the gods are with you." She leaned back in her chair to wait and see what Luna had come up with.

Luna thought for a moment, everything was surrounding the pond in front of the Latimer mansion. But, she couldn't help but have a gut feeling that the word 'pond' would also have a second meaning towards it. "Pond." She told Vastra and Jenny after no moment of hesitation.

It was nightfall when Luna was back at the manor, she was in her bedroom placing her clothing in the side drawers before she had to make sure the children were tucked away in bed and read to them if they wanted.

Luna was about to pull the curtains to her bedroom windows when she noticed a slim figure standing by the front pond, the one that was frozen and another large figure wobbling away from it. She could clearly see that it was the Doctor and Strax. She noticed they seemed to be arguing to each other, mostly the Doctor yelling at the potato head.

The Doctor turned around when Strax had gone, he noticed a small light coming from one of the front rooms, looking up he saw a familiar red head. Luna. She really did interest him, she had passed Vastra's test and got him wanting to help her with her one single word, 'Pond'. The one single word brought back his memories of Amelia Pond but also the fact that the girl so reminded him so much of his Ally was in possible danger, she was smart to come and find him rather than try and have done something on her own. He felt the strong need to protect her like he did with Ally.

Luna waved at the Doctor with a small smile, before make a sign with her hand meaning 'Come Here'. She had found it amusing when it looked like he was arguing with himself, she couldn't hear what he was saying though. After a minute he finally put his thumbs upon his left hand and made a '5 Minute' sign with his other. Luna smiled, feeling relieved and closed her curtains and going to the children's room to get them to bed and wait for the Doctor to come in.

Luna sat on Francesca's bed that was next to Digby's. Francesca looked at Miss Halt, not feeling up to sleeping at all tonight, "Am I going to have that nightmare tonight?" She asked.

"No, you are not," Luna assures her.

"How do you know?" Francesca wondered, not really feeling like it was the truth just something to comfort her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Luna told her, even though kids were more likely to believe her more than adults would. Kids had imaginations where as adults have the tendency to go with facts and not believe everything until they see for themselves.

Francesca leaned against her headboard excited as her little brother, "Is this one of your stories? Your definitely true ones?" She asked, Miss Halt had told them so many bizarre stories for bed. They sounded real but not real at the same time, if that made any sense.

Luna sat up straight, plastering a mock hurt expression on her face, "All my stories are true." A couple of them were actually in her dreams, they made great stories.

"Like how you were born behind the clock face of Big Ben?" Digby questioned.

"I'm very good at being on time, aren't I?" Luna replied, it was true and the only time she was ever late was when her mother had given her the wrong timing to be somewhere. Her mother had told her to meet and pick up a dress from friends at 1pm, but it was really supposed to be 11am. That was the only time Luna had ever been late so far, she didn't plan to anymore in the future. Francesca and Digby nodded, knowing this already.

"And you invented fish?" Francesca asked, this really didn't sound true but Miss Halt always seemed to have an answer to everything.

"Because I hate to swim by myself, it's boring." Luna defended with a smile. This one was definitely not true, but she thought it was funny.

"So, what's this one?" Both children ask, wondering what weird story Miss Halt would give them this time.

Luna moved her left leg so it was hanging over her right knee before leaning forwards, excited to be sharing this one. "There's a man called the Doctor and he lives on a cloud in the sky." She started, "All he does, all day and every day is stop all the children in the world from having bad dreams."

"I've been having bad dreams" Francesca realised, actually hoping this story was real.

Luna nodded, "Well, he's been on holiday for a while, but he's come back today," She glanced back at the door thinking she heard movement behind it, "Actually he's hear with now," She confessed with a excited smile, glad to be seeing the man again. The bedroom door started to open; thinking it was the Doctor she called out, "Aren't you Doctor?"

The door opened wider and the three occupants gasped at the sight of an ice formed lady coming in instead of a man, "Oh, my god!" Luna shouted while Francesca and Digby screamed before getting out of their bed and hiding behind Luna. Luna brought them over to the corner, sincerely hoping that the Doctor would hurry up and come in already.

"The children have been very naughty." The ice woman screeched in a high pitched voice that would make anyone hold their eyes if they weren't panicking.

"Stay behind me!" Luna told the two children behind her, using her natural voice rather than her posh voice. She wasn't even going to bother using it while they were in a possible life or death situation.

"You're using one of your other voices." Digby pointed out, realising the change in accent Miss Halt was using.

"Yes I am, Sweetheart," Luna confirmed, "Well done." She noticed a small area that they could quickly run through to get out of the door into the corridor. She quickly pointed it out to Digby and Francesca before shouting, "Run!" The three of them ran out the bedroom door with Luna quickly locking the door behind her, before following the kids who have ran down the hallway.

Luna pulled them inside the schooling room when they passed it; she needed to get Frannie to do what she had done to her snowman. If this ice lady had fed on Frannie to come back then it gives her the power to send it away.

"What do we do?" Digby yells in panic, he stayed near Ms Halt since he wanted to feel safe.

Luna ignored Digby for a moment, she didn't want to but right now she needed to get through to his sister. She bent down and took Francesca's shoulders in her hands making her look at her, "Frannie, listen to me. You need to imagine her melting." She told the smaller girl.

"What?" Francesca asked, in disbelief. What would that do? They needed to get away from the scary governess.

Luna rubbed Frannie's shoulder comfortingly, "Sweetie, you need to imagine the nasty lady melting, it'll make her go away." She promised her.

Francesca shook her head frantically, "I can't." She denied.

"I'm getting impatient!" The ice lady's voice rang out clearly, echoing down the hallways. Digby and Francesca tensed up but Luna put her arms around the two of them, keeping them both of them hugged at her sides knowing Frannie wasn't going to imagine the lady melt. It really was a long shot; she was a kid who was too scared to do anything. Any normal child would have done that too. "You have been very naughty!"

"Where is he?" Digby asked, lifting his head from Luna's left side, "The cloud man?" Couldn't he help them out?

Luna shook her head, she honestly had no idea. The Doctor said he would meet her inside about 10 minutes ago, she felt that he was near though. "I have no idea, Digby." She told the smaller boy and he just buried himself in her more and she held him as tight as she was to Frannie. 'Doctor, where are you?' She thought, 'You've never left me behind before!' Suddenly she frowned at the thought; where did that come from? Also, shouldn't she be panicking more? Why is it that she was nearly completely calm? It's like she knew internally that the Doctor would come and save them.

"Where's the Doctor?" Frannie asked this time.

The ice lady bursts into the room, standing at the doorway looking upon Luna holding the children; she stepped forward but stopped and looked over to the puppets when one of them started to talk funnily, "Doctor? Doctor? Doctor who?" the puppet pointed a small thin metal device at the ice lady and made a zapping sound, which shatters the ice figure into millions of pieces.

The Doctor's head pops up from behind all the puppets with one of them attached to his hand. "That's the way to do it," He exclaims, slightly mimicking the ice lady's voice but in a funny way that make Luna chuckle silently especially when the puppet decides to kiss him on the mouth making the Doctor grimace in distaste.

Both Digby and Francesca move their bodies away from Ms Halt when they realise the ice lady was gone, Frannie looked between Ms Halt and the strange man who their governess seemed to be smiling at, "Is she going to come back?" She asked, "Where did she go?"

"Don't worry about it," The Doctor just waved of the questions with his hands, as a way of saying 'Don't worry about it', "She is currently draining through your carpet," He held up his small silver device with a light green tip, "New setting, anti-freeze and you are very welcome by the way."

"Thank you," Luna breathed, part of her knew that this man who she had just met would come and save her. She just can't figure out why she feels like that, except her parents she hasn't really ever depended on someone. Now this mysterious man, who feels slightly familiar in a sense, makes her feel so trust worthy in him like she's known his for years. "I knew you'd come." She admitted.

The Doctor looked at Luna for a second; she seemed relatively calm like she truly did believe he would come. Honestly he felt very protective of her; she seemed like an entire new mystery that he was just striking at the surface. He shook his head, she wasn't his Ally, and it was just some random girl that has a very similar appearance and he wasn't going to be pulled into it again, there was no way he was going to lose anyone else because of him. He shook his head as he thought, "No, you didn't. Because I don't do this, this isn't the sort of thing I do anymore. Next time you're in trouble, don't expect me to-" He paused and forgot what to say next when he glanced at his reflection in the mirror, his hair was messy but still wearing the kind of clothing his current incarnation likes to wear. The thing that caught him off guard was his bow-tie, he didn't realise he had put it on; it was tilted side-wards.

Luna looked concerned when the Doctor stopped his rant, "Doctor, what's wrong?" He seemed to have a slight sad look on his face when he glanced at his bow-tie. She stepped forwards behind him, Francesca and Digby still holding her hands wanting comfort that everything would be okay.

The Doctor used his fingers to straighten out his bow-tie around his neck. "Sorry," he apologised, "It's just, and I didn't know I put it on," Luna saw that he was talking about the bow-tie around his neck, "Old habits." The Doctor commented with a small sigh.

Luna tensed up when she felt the temperature of the room start to drop dramatically, Digby and Francesca seemed to notice as well as they clung to Ms Halt a bit more. "It's cooler." Luna absently told the Doctor, not looking at him but around the room as if waiting for something to happen.

The Doctor smiled, liking the compliment from Luna, "Yeah, it is isn't it?" He slightly stroked his beloved bow-tie, "Bow ties are cool." He nodded.

Luna sighs but smiles slightly, "Yes the bow-tie would be considered cool," It did look good on him with his wacky personality, "But, unfortunately I was talking about the room temperature, it's dropped." She told him.

He turned around to her just as Digby cries out, "She's coming back!" Everyone turned to where he was pointing; lumps were starting to form underneath the carpet. He dug himself back into Miss Halt's side which Francesca does afterwards.

"What's she doing?" Francesca stutters, terrified that the ice woman was coming back to get her, "Is she going to punish me?" She looked between Miss Halt and the strange man.

The Doctor shook his head at the girl, "Er, she hasn't learnt how to melt," He told her, but continued not reminding himself that he was telling the next part to a child who was probably already emotionally scarred, "Of course she isn't really a governess. She's just a beast and she's going to eat you." Luna looked at him wide-eyes at the last part he said. She really had the strong urge to scold him about how to comfort children rather than scare them to death which he seemed to be great at right now. "Run!" He shouted to Luna and the kids.

Luna nodded and grabbed Frannie and Digby's hand before running after the Doctor with them. They ran down toward the end of the hallway where the stairway was, running down they ran into Captain Latimer who looked both shocked and appalled, "Children, what is the explanation for-" He paused when he noticed the shaggy haired man standing near Luna, "Who the devil are you!" He demanded, feeling protective of his children and their young governess, "What are you doing in my house?"

"It's okay," The Doctor put his hands up in surrender, "I'm a good friend of your governess," He told her children's father, but it didn't make him falter his demeanour, he pulled Luna to his side who had gotten her hands back from the children, she looked a more than a little shocked at the action, "We've just been kissing upstairs." Luna internally sighed in sadness, she knew that she would be fired now because of this stunt but she really like the feeling of being wrapped around in his arms. She noticed the slight pink tint in his cheeks, probably about the same colour as her own.

Before Captain Latimer could reply to the revelation Alice ran in from the hallway, "Captain Latimer, in the garden there's snowmen growing out of no-where, all by themselves." She cried, panicking. The doorbell rang and she ran towards it, wanting to show her boss but also to answer the door, but instead of a normal person she screamed when at the door was a green lady and her skin filled with scales like a lizard. Alice ran back towards everyone feeling scared but screamed again when a large potato man came in. She stared at him wide eyed, suddenly feeling light headed, "This dwelling is under attack so remain calm you human scum." He told her, but she screamed again in his face before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and tumbled on the floor. Luna winced at the loudness of the thud, hoping that her friend would be okay.

The Doctor just ignored the scene and looked between everyone, still not letting go of Luna which neither of them realised they were still doing, "Any questions?"

Latimer ignored him and turned to Luna, "You have a man friend?" He asked, she had never mentioned it to anyone but then it was her life. He was happy for her if it was true, but this guy in front of him seemed to be a little wacky.

"Vastra, what's happening?" He coughed uncomfortably when he noticed he was still holding Luna tight to himself; he noticed that she didn't seem bothered about it so he left it for now. He liked the feeling of the warmth; it was almost as if he were hugging his Ally beside him.

Vastra started to remove her cloak from her body whilst explaining to the time-lord, internally smiling at the sight of him and the human girl close together, "The snow is highly localised, and on this occasion it's not naturally occurring." Her sword shined in the light while it was attached to her hips.

Jenny looked out the window to see a cab ejecting a fast flowing slow flurry from a machine, from the inside, "It's coming out of a cab parked by the gates." She told everyone, motioning the window. Luna walked over to the window, awkwardly coming out of the Doctor's hold which both of them internally felt saddened about losing the comfort. When she looked out the window she could clearly see the unidentified cab by the front gates.

Strax straightens up, looking excited, "Sir, one pulver grenade would blow these snowmen to smithereens."

Luna snorts slightly to the side, the Doctor looked at her slightly amused. She had to turn her head to hide her smile; Strax just lifted her spirit even by asking a dumb question. Everyone should know that snow it already smithereens.

"They are already smithereens, Strax. They're already smithereens." The Doctor slowly explained to him, he then turned to Luna and pointed to her, "See, its Luna our friend again."

"Luna?" Captain Latimer questioned, from the side Luna winced again being caught out by using a fake name. She really wanted to smack the Doctor round the face; maybe she should have kept a rag in his mouth to stop him from talking. "Who's Luna?"

The Doctor looked at him confused, and then pointing to Luna who was still standing at the window, "That's Luna, a former bar maid. You're current governess."

Captain Latimer turned to Luna, "I thought your name was Ally Halt?" Why did she give him a fake name? Or did she give this strange man a fake name.

The Doctor's eyes widen dramatically at the name Latimer spoke out, "Wait, say that again?" his heart was beating fast, did this man just say his lovers name?

Latimer was the one to look confused now, "I said her name was Ally Halt." He then turned to Luna, "Which ones your real name?"

Luna sighed, "It's Luna. Ally was my second identity because I knew that you would never hire a former bar maid," Even before helping out at the pub last time, before her job as governess she was a full-time bar-maid since she was 17. "I love kids and I didn't want to a bar maid anymore, I really wanted this job and I love Francesca and Digby like they were my little brother and sister. Something I've never had before." She explained, glancing at the two children and not looking up to Captain Latimer's face. She knew he'd have a disappointed and probably slightly angry look on his face.

Latimer sighed, it was true. He never would have hired a former bar maid to look after his children, "It's fine," He told her, but noticed she wasn't looking at him. He got the assumption that she thought he'd fire her, "I'm not letting you go either, the kids love you too. You're still our governess."

Luna breathed a sigh of relief, she still had her job. The Doctor on the other hadn't felt so conflict inside; this girl now had something else that would prove to be his love. She had the same name as his Ally, but she said it wasn't her real name. It made no sense!

"That's the way to do it!" The ice lady's screech brought them all back to the current situation at hand.

Forgetting everything his mind was screaming at him about Luna he turned to Captain Latimer, "You're former governess is now a living ice sculpture, impersonated Mr Punch," He turned to Jenny who had watched the whole scene with Vastra, they had been told of the Doctor's lover. They also didn't understand the name similarity; Ally Halt was the name of his dead lover. "Jenny what have you got?" The Doctor asked her, just as he asked she got out small device out of her pockets and threw it in front of the ice lady. Suddenly, the ice woman was blocked from the other by a strong red force field.

"That should hold it." Jenny told the time-lord, trusting in the device she had made herself.

Strax came in, turning to the Doctor, "Sir, this room," He motioned the room just meters away, "There's one observational window on the line of attack and one defendable entrance." He was built for battle so making plans and assessing places for lines of attack were in his instructions.

The Doctor nodded, feeling comfortable about the room, "Right, everyone in there go! Move it!" He motioned the room Strax was talking about, "Someone needs to carry her!" he motioned for the knocked out woman lying on the floor still. Everyone went in with Latimer who was carrying Alice in his arm bridal style, leaving Vastra and the Doctor to talk by themselves in the hallway.

When the Doctor walked into the room with Vastra he immediately turned to Strax, "Strax, how long have we got?" He questioned, knowing that Strax was more likely to know than anyone else in the room.

"They're not going to attack," Strax started to explain, "They made no attempt to conceal their arrival. An attack force would never abandon surprise so easily, and they're clearly in defence formation." He spoke like a solider ready for combat.

The Doctor smiled widely while kissing the big potato on the head, following by giving him a noogie. "Well cone, Straxie. You still got it buddy!"

Strax looked embarrassed and rubbed his head while pushing the Doctor away from him, "Please, sir. Do not noogie me during combat prep." He requested, while Luna thought it was slightly cute.

"So, they want something?" Vastra came to the conclusion, wondering what they could possibly want in this house.

Luna came up with the answer within seconds, "Like ice woman?" She turned to the Doctor, wondering if she was right.

The Doctor nodded towards her, liking her thinking, "Exactly."

Jenny looked confused, "Why is she important?" Wondering why a simple living ice sculpture could be so important to the people wanting it.

"Because she's the perfect duplication of human DNA in an ice crystal form," The Doctor started to explain, "The ultimate fusion of snow and humanity. To live here, the snow needs to evolve and she's the perfect blue print. She's what they need to become-," He then turned to Luna who was listening to every word he was saying, "Luna, when the snow melted last night, did the pond?" He asked.

Luna shook her head, it was one of the reasons she had come to find the Doctor among other things, "No." She told him.

"Living ice that'll never melt. If the snow gets a hold of that creature on the stairs, it will learn to make more of them. It would build an army of ice and it will be the last day of humanity on this planet." He turns to everyone but stopped when the doorbell rang, "Stay here." He ordered everyone as he walked out of the room.

Luna looked at the door, feeling the strong urge to follow him. After a moment she ran after him, she didn't want to leave him or him leave her. It was just a gut feeling and she wanted adventure, which she knew this was something like her dreams consisted of.

Luna bumped into him at the stairs; he looked at her shocked, "Oi! I told you to stay there!" He told her, silently hoping she wouldn't listen to him. He didn't want to be alone and she drove away the loneliness.

Luna just shrugs with an innocent smile that he seemed to really like, "I didn't listen." She told him.

The Doctor raises an eyebrow, "You seem to do that a lot." He commented, he notices that she had always seemed to follow him whenever he told her to stay. She was definitely stubborn.

"That's why you like me." Luna noted with a teasing smirk, it was quite obvious to her that the man had some sort of feelings for her; she had noticed that whenever she got too close he blushed a pink tint on his cheeks, similar to what happens to herself.

The Doctor started to splutter, "Who said I like you?" Noticing the look on her face but she had caught him out. Without a second later he felt Luna grab his bow-tie and pulling his face to her own, their lips smacked together. After a moment both of them pulled back breathless showing red stains of heat on their cheeks.

"I think you just did." Luna told him, bringing her breathing back to normal while the Doctor just stood there wide eyed. The Doctors heart was beating manically, that was exactly how Ally had done it when she admitted her feelings for him and he admitted his at that moment too. He had to remember this wasn't his Ally; he wasn't going to get into another relationship. He was a time-lord, she was human like Ally and humans die and decay. Time-lords live on. He had looked for a long time that would help Ally to not age, but he had never found anything, he couldn't stop the aging process because she was human.

"You kissed me!" He exclaimed, coming out of his shock and trying to calm down his heated cheeks.

Luna smiled, getting the reaction she wanted, "You blushed though." She noted, still seeing the red tint.

"We just-" He honestly didn't how to respond without sounding like an idiot, "Oh, shut up!" He grumbled, he walked to the front door, now realising that he had forgotten about the knock on the door earlier.

The Doctor opened the door to find Mr. Simmons on the other side, he stood in the doorway with a completely serious face, "You have five minutes to give her to us," He told them before turning around and leaving the Doctor to close the door behind him.

The Doctor turned to Luna, "We need to get her out of here but keep her away from them." He mused, trying to think of a plan.

"How?" Luna questioned then looked curious when he went over to the umbrella rack and took one out.

"With this," He waved the umbrella around in his hands, he paused at the action, "Do I always state the obvious?" He asked himself, before shrugging. Himself and Luna went back towards the room when Latimer came out of it.

Latimer turned to the Doctor, "Those creatures outside, what are they?" He asked, the strange man seemed to know about the most abnormal things.

"No danger to you as long as I get this thing out of here," The Doctor told the man, "Get in there now," Motioning the room in which Latimer agreed and followed his orders. The Doctor walked to the stairway. He took out his sonic from his jacket ready.

Luna looked at the device and at him curiously, "What are you doing?"

The Doctor grinned over at her with excitement, "Between you and me I can't wait to find out," He pressed a button on the sonic, and with a buzz the red force field was moved behind them. He didn't realise that Luna was in the same position as him when he turned to her, "Right, you look after everyone, the I can-" He paused mid-sentence when he finally realised that Luna was with him inside the shielding too, "Luna!" He whined like a little child.

"Doctor!" She copied him in the same tone. Just then the ice lady swung at the making both of them duck and hang on to each other to prevent each of them from falling over. The Doctor grabbed onto Luna's hand and pulled her up the stairs running.

They stopped just up the hallway, "That was stupid." The Doctor scolded her.

Luna just raised an eyebrow not caring, "You were stupid too, sweetie." Patting his cheek and giving him a smirk.

"I'm allowed to, I'm good at stupid!" He countered, straightening up not commenting on her patting his cheek. That was another thing Ally had done now and again.

"That's the way to do it!" The loud screech from the ice lady rang throughout the hallway, the two of them started to walk again at a fast pace but more like a jog.

Luna looked back not seeing anything yet while they were moving, "Why does she keep saying that?" She asked, feeling the Doctor's hand in hers again.

"Mirroring," He told her, it's been a while since he's wanted to explain things to people, he loved to show how smart he was, "Random mirroring. We need to get to the roof."

Luna nodded, already knowing which way to go, she pretty much knew this mansion like it was on the back of her hand, "This way!" She shouted before pulling him by the hand, running towards the area that would easily get them up to the roof.

"But I do the hand thing!" The Doctor whined again, allowing Luna to actually pull him along, "That's my job!" He protested, "That's always me!" Luna just ignored him and continued to pull him around the house until they got to a window that led to the roof. The Doctor went first after unlocking the window and grabbed Luna's hand to help her up. She got halfway through the window before she realised her bustle was stuck, "My bustle is stuck!" She told the Doctor. He pulled her harder getting her dress to release her but she landed on top of him with a grunt. "You're going to have to take those clothes off," He told her, before his eyes widen at the way he had said it, "I didn't mean-" He spluttered embarrassed.

"It's fine, I understand," Luna assured him, getting up from him. Ignoring the want to land on him again and his feeling to curls up beside her. He got up with her and brushing off his jacket like she was doing to her dress.

"Right, what's the plan?" Luna asked him, knowing there must have been a reason for coming to the roof when there were two other ways to get it out of the house.

The Doctor just shrugs pretending not to have one, "Who says I have one?" He asked rhetorically.

"Cause you took that!" Luna pointed to the umbrella, wondering what he was playing at, "You got plan." She insisted.

"Maybe I'm an idiot?" He countered, he wanted to see what Luna could do and hopefully she could figure out his plan.

Luna shook her head confused, "No, you're cleaver. Really clever."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you clever?" He asked her, he threw her the umbrella he held in his hand. "If I've got a plan, what is it? Tell me." He wanted to see how fast she could figure it out but he was a look of understanding cross her face.

Luna realised what he was doing, he was testing her. Luckily for her she already knew what his plan was, it was really quite easy to figure out once they had reached the roof where you couldn't climb off. "That's the way to do it!" The ice lady's screech got closer. "Is this a test?" Luna questioned him, although she was positive it was.

He simply nodded, "Yes."

Luna held onto the umbrella lazily as she talked, "What will it do to us?" She gestured the moving ice sculpture's cries.

"Kill us." He told her, putting his hands behind his back.

"That's the way to do it!" The high pitched voice got closer.

The Doctor looked at Luna in wonder, "So, come on," He coaxed, "A plan, do I have one? You must have figured it out by now." He suggested.

Luna nodded, confidently, "Oh, I know the plan." She told him, not doubting herself for a moment, she knew that she was pretty smart herself and it was just natural, "I knew it straight away."

The Doctor shook his head, not believing her. She couldn't be that smart, could she? "No, you didn't."

Luna raised an eyebrow and threw him the umbrella which he caught in his left hand, "Yes, I did." She said in confidence.

"Show me." He challenged, throwing back the umbrella.

"Why should I?" She narrowed her eyes when he didn't believe her; she threw back the umbrella again.

The Doctor glanced back behind him before facing Luna, "Because in less than thirty seconds we will both be dead." He reasoned, throwing back the umbrella, "So, my plan?"

Luna grinned at him, internally excited to show off how smart she was. She waved the umbrella around in her hands as she started to explain, "If we'd been escaping, we would have climbed out of the building and if we'd have been hiding, we would be on the other side of the roof," She glanced around the roof they were on, looking up slightly and standing in the right position, "But, no. We're standing right here."

"So?" The Doctor questioned, she was doing well so far but she hasn't really side what his plan was only that they weren't hiding or escaping the property which they technically weren't.

"So?" She mocked with a smirk, before using the umbrella to pull down a ladder from above her, the invisible one that she went on to get up to the mysterious blue box in the cloud. She motioned the ladder with a sweet smile when she noticed the slight shock on his face, probably from how fast she had figured out his plan, "After you." Gesturing him to go up the ladder first. They could see the ice lady closing in on them.

"After you." He retorted, wanting to go up last to make sure she got up ok and the ice lady did hurt her.

Luna just waved her hand at the ladder, "After you. I'm wearing a dress," He suddenly gained his blush back when he realised, he probably would have seen up her dress if she went first. "Eye's front solider." She ordered, hoping he would hurry up and she really did love that blush on his face.

"My eyes are always front!" The Doctor protested crossing his arms at his chest.

"Mine aren't." Luna flirted making him blush harder.

"Stop it!" He told her weakly before heading up the ladder with Luna close behind him. She turned back as she stepped on the ladder to face the old governess who had finally reached the roof, she used her posh voice once again with a sweet smile, "Now, I understand that you're the previous governess. I regret to inform you the position is taken. Goodnight." The ladder went up itself when she tapped it with the umbrella.

Luna grabbed onto the stairway as the ladder finished pulling her up, she started to walk up the stairs one by one with the Doctor, "So, you can move your cloud?" She asked, curiously since it was definitely not in the same spot as it was before. "You can control it?"

The Doctor shook his head; he knew where she had got that idea from. He had already guessed that it was her that knocked on the Tardis door the night before at the previous location. "No one can control clouds, the wind maybe. Controlling clouds would be silly."

Luna glanced downwards to see the ice lady following, "She's catching up to us." She told him, looking back up.

The Doctor nodded towards her, "That's the plan," He revealed, "Keep her away from the snow." He thought of something to talk about, "So, a barmaid or a governess?" He questioned. Then he remembered Luna's use of the name 'Ally Hart', "What about changing your name?"

Luna looked at him in disbelief, "You want to talk about this now?"

The Doctor shrugged, not bothered, "Well, we can't have a conversation after we've both been killed horribly, can we?"

She ignored and forgot the questions and looked over the side, it felt like she had climbed higher than before, "How did we get this high so quick?" She asked, stunned.

"This is a clever little staircase, it's taller on the inside" He told her as they finally reached the top of the stairway, moving onto the cloud. He took out his sonic and used it on the stairs keeping the way blocked so the ice lady couldn't come in; the cloud mist covered it well.

"What are we standing on?" Luna wondered, glancing at the mist covering her feet and the bottom of her dress.

"Super dense water vapour, it should keep her trapped for the moment." He walked up to the mysterious blue box that Luna saw last time when she came up. She followed him, "Do you actually live up in a cloud?" She asked, curiously. It seemed nice to live up in the sky but why was he and all alone might she add. "You live in a box?" She asked shocked. She only just realised it, how could anyone live in a small box like that, it must be so cramped inside.

The Doctor nodded, "I have done for a long time." He admitted, ever since he ran away from Galifrey the Tardis was basically the only home he knew. There was nothing really left of Galifrey when his wife took away the kids and made them like her, he never even loved her. Unfortunately they were set up by their parents to carry on the family line.

Luna grinned at him, "Boy, you sure know how to sulk, don't you?"

"I'm not sulking," He protested, but he knew he really was. He just didn't want to be caught out on it, especially by Luna.

"You live in a box." She retorted, gesturing the blue box with her hands.

He turned to her with a questioning look but it was also defiant, "That's no more a box than you are a governess." He told her.

She rolled her eyes then narrowed them at him, putting her hands on her hips, "Oh, spoke like a man." She spoke with a hard voice, "You know, you're all the same. Sweet little Luna, who works at the Rose and Crown, ideas above her station-" While she ranted the Doctor opened up the Tardis double doors and walked inside, "Well for your information. I'm not sweet on the inside, and I am most certainly not-" She paused in her step and completely forgot how to talk when she walked into the Tardis, everywhere inside was filled with different colours light, it looked like a machine of some kind. "Little." She finished gobsmacked. She felt a warm hum coming from beneath her who made the Doctor grin, knowing that the old box liked Luna.

"It's called a Tardis." The Doctor told Luna, amused at her state. Her mouth was open in shock, glancing around the room in wonder. "It can travel anywhere in time and space. And it's mine."

"But-it'-" Luna stuttered, it was hard finding something to say about it. It felt too hard to put into words.

"Go on, say it. Most people do." He nudged her out of her state when she ran outside, wondering if she was going out of her mind. He was hoping for what all his companions have been saying, 'It's bigger on the inside'. She ran back inside after checking each side of the box from the outside, "It's small on the outside!" She exclaimed, walking down the small stairway to get to the middle of the machine.

The Doctor's face turned curious but also dropped a tiny bit, "You're the second person to ever say that." He muttered, mostly to himself. The first person was Ally when she had first met the old girl; Luna was turning more and more into her by the minute.

Luna ignored his comment and walked around the console, looking at everything with awe, "Is it magic? Or some kind of machine?" She looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"It's a ship." He grinned in excitement, pressing a few buttons.

"A ship?" She replied shocked. There was so much technology in this one room it was amazing.

The Doctor stroked the console lovingly, "The best ship in the Universe." It was true, the Tardis has gone through so much since he 'borrowed' her, he was surprised that she was still going but he was eternally grateful since she was the only thing from Galifrey he has left unless you count his real name.

Luna perked up with a smile, "Do you have a kitchen?" She loved to bake, especially her Jam cookies. They were her very own recipe, something she had created when she was little.

"Another second." The Doctor mused to himself; he had a thoughtful look on his face as if he was trying to figure out something. Ally loved to spend her time in the kitchen baking when they weren't on another adventure.

"Not sure why I asked," Luna shrugged, noticing the Doctor's changing expressions as she continued to talk, "It's just I love making jam cookies." She admitted.

"Jam cookies-" The Doctor mused to himself, remembering the girl that was trapped in the Dalek Asylum and his Ally. All three of them were so similar, it would be impossible for them to be the same wouldn't it?

Luna finally looked up to the Doctor, finally absorbing the massive machine, "Why are you showing me this?" She asked, he didn't seem like the person to show just anyone his personal spaceship.

The Doctor looked up at her, still seemed to be thinking about something, "You followed me remember, I didn't invite you."

Luna raised an eyebrow, "You're nearly a foot taller than me. You could have reached the ladder without this," She waved the umbrella around as she still had it from earlier, but then threw it to him which he caught. "You took it for me why?" She questioned.

The Doctor finally let himself smile and walked over to Luna, who was now stood by the doorway, "I never know why, I just know who," He told her, shifting his hand around in his pocket to get out a small silver key. He grabbed her hands and placed the key inside.

"What's this?" Luna asked, stunned and speechless. She looked up at the Doctor who was smiling widely.

The Doctor sighed in defeat; he could never let her go now. Luna would be the perfect companion, she was full of adventure and curiosity something that he loved in his companions.

Luna felt tears running down her face, she sniffed, "I don't know why I'm crying," She told him, wiping them away as she pulled away from her. This was something she had dreamed of since she was a little girl, travelling the stars.

The Doctor nodded, for the first time in a long time he was truly becoming happy again. "I do." He told her, wiping a couple of tears off her face for her with his thumb, "Remember this. This, right now." He runs back to the console leaving Luna by the doorway, pressing some buttons and getting the Tardis ready to leave.

Luna let out a startled gasp and dropped the Tardis key when she felt a strong hold on her upper body, not allowing her to move her arms to try and get out of the hold. The hold was too tight, she was sure that there would be bruises.

The Doctor heard Luna's key drop to the floor, when he looked up in confusion his face turned to horror. He ran out of the Tardis to see the ice lady dragging Luna by her upper body towards the edge. "Luna!"

"Get off me!" Luna screamed at the ice lady, trying desperately to get out of the hold.

He tried getting close but the ice lady seemed to make the hold tighter, "I should have known, water vapour doesn't stop ice."

"Get off!" Luna screamed again, truly frightened about what would happen if she went over the edge, she could see it just glancing over her shoulder. She then realised that this was it, this was the bad feeling she had yesterday about her death being closer than she thought.

"Let her go!" The Doctor yelled, desperate for the ice lady to let go of Luna. He wasn't going to lose someone else, not her.

"Get off me!" Luna yelled out one more time but there was no use, she felt the falling sensation as she was pulled over the side of the cloud. The ice lady had finally let go off her as she fell too.

"Nooooo!" The Doctor screamed in agony, falling to the ground and looking over the side making sure he didn't fall.

Luna looked up at caught the Doctor's eyes one last time before being out of sight, the next thing she knew she heard herself crunch onto the pavement floor and everything went dark.

The Doctor walked out of the Tardis holding a tin box, he handed it to Jenny as he walked over to Luna who lay on a table with a pillow under her head.

Luna laid there feeling so much pain course through her body but really she seemed to numb to the world to care, her breathing was shallow. She wanted to hold on as long as possible, she felt like she needed to. She felt the Doctor come up to her and hold her left hand, she opened her tired eyes slightly, "Hey, hello." The Doctor smiled slightly, but you could see tears in his eyes. It was happening again, he was going to lose someone else and he hasn't even showed her the Universe.

"They all think I'm going to die, don't they?" Luna breathed, gripping his hand slightly with all the energy she could muster.

"You're going to live." The Doctor told her in a hard voice, believing that she could be saved. He rubbed his thumbs at the back of her hand to calm him down, there was a way to save her, there had to be.

Luna didn't feel hopeful, but she believed in the Doctor, she always would even though she's only known him for just over a day, "How?"

The Doctor smiled tightly, "I never know how, I just know who." He repeated, putting her key back into her hand, the one she dropped before the ice lady came. He kissed the back of her hand.

"The green lady," Luna remembered what she had said to her when she was looking for the Doctor, "She said you were the saver of worlds once, are you going to save this one?" She hoped. She didn't want him to stay here when her planet could be dying this very moment.

The Doctor looked into her eyes with hope, "If I do, will you come with me?" He asked.

Luna nodded slightly, "Yeah." She breathed; she knew she would always accept his offer but the only thing she didn't know is whether she'll be alive to actually do it.

The Doctor smiled, "Well then, Merry Christmas." He kissed her forehead and connected her with his for a few seconds, "You'll be okay." He whispered. He leaned back and straightened his bow-tie as Luna closed her eyes, trying to conserve her energy. He grabbed the tin lunch box from Jenny before going into the Tardis with Vastra, glancing at Luna one last time.

**DREAM**

Ally felt the rush of a fresh breeze come across her skin as she opened her eyes and she was met with the most beautiful sight. The sky was like a sunset orange and there were two twin suns above the horizon, she was standing on fluffy deep red grass caped with snow.

Looking down at her clothing she was wearing a silky white knee length dress with one shoulder strap and her feet were covered a comfortable black strapped boots.

What was happening? Was this heaven? A clock sounded throughout the meadow, she turned to the noise and saw there was a large grandfather clock standing near her. She looked closer at the time on it, both hands were pointing up to the 12, midnight.

"What is going on?" Luna wondered out loud, still staring at the clock.

She jumped when she heard a male voice behind her, "This is the Doctor's home world." She turned around to see whose voice it belonged to average height man with dark brunette hair wearing a long grey coat.

"Who are you?" Luna asked, cautiously. Why was she even here?

The man smiled slightly, "I'm Jack, or at least I used to be. Now I'm the face of Boe."

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are." Luna told him, she had never met the man before in her life.

"No," He shook his head, sadly, "You haven't yet, but the past you have." He was the one to have told the Doctor that Ally would live forever, that she would be reborn

Luna frowned, "What does that mean?" She asked.

"You have so many past lives Luna," He told her, "You just don't remember any of them, your dreams at night. They show you your past lives, but you would never believe them because you're just simply human each time until the right day when you have to make the choice."

"What choice?" She wondered, curiously.

"I can't tell you right now," He replied, "But you'll know soon enough. He looked back at the clock when it show the midnight sign, "You're the Doctor's Ally, Luna. Ally Halt from the Doctor's past was you, that's why he seemed familiar and your feelings for him were coming back. They were coming back in stages."

"But, I don't remember!" Luna protested.

Jack nodded and stepped forward towards her, "I know, I can prove it though." He told her, "Do you want me to?" He inquired.

Luna bit her lip before hesitantly nodding, he nodded and the scene change. The beautiful fields were gone and a small room where there was more of the machinery that was like the Doctor's Tardis. Luna watched as a red hair girl ran in and started typing in something into something before a small beep made the girl smile. Luna's mouth dropped when she saw the face of the red haired girl, it was her. "It's me." She whispered as she confused to watch what happens.

Luna gasped when a green creature come up behind her past self and stabbed her with its claws, impaling her through her abdomen. The creature removed his claw, Luna was about to run forwards to help but was grabbed by Jack who shook his head at her, it was just a memory, it wasn't real.

Another man came into the room a moment after and immediately threw a small weapon at the giant creature electrocuting it, it thumped on the floor. "That's the Doctor." Jack told Luna, when she wondered who the tall skinny guy was.

"Ally!" The Doctor cried when he saw her covered in her own blood, and rapidly losing more as time went on. He tried to stop the bleeding but there was nothing he could do.

"Hey," Ally body shacked with pain, her breathing was becoming erratic.

"You're going to be fine." The Doctor protested, his eyes filling with salty tears.

Ally shook her head sadly, "No, I'm not." Luna could tell she was hanging on as strong as she was at the Latimer mansion, "I guess I couldn't go on forever hey?" Luna felt tears run down her face. Everything Jack was say is right, "Maybe in another life time, love." Ally told her Doctor.

"No," The Doctor sobbed, "You can't die now. Not now, you need to stay awake! You'll be fine." He placed his left hand on her cheek, "Forever remember." He reminded her. Luna saw the light leaving her eyes.

"Run," Ally let her tears fall while her Doctor looked confused, "Run you clever boy, and remember."

The Doctor chocked on a sob and brought Ally closer to him, hugging her and begging her to come back to him, "Please, please come back."

Luna felt herself shift and realised they were back in the meadow under the twin suns with the grandfather clock next to them. Luna wiped away her tears and looked up to Jack who was slightly taller than her, "Why did you bring me here?"

Jack smiled, "Because he needs to find the next you, the one that will travel the stars and see all those things you dream about."

"Will I remember?" Luna asked, "This life now, will I remember it in the next one?"

Jack shook his head, "I'm sorry, you won't remember till the very end like every time," He glanced at the father clock, "You need to go back now. Remind him of my message, what the Face of Boe said to him long ago," He smiled, "You'll know what to do from then on."

Luna nodded and started to feel her world go dark again.

**DREAM END**

Strax saw the energy spike falter on the machine, this wasn't good for Luna. It was showing that she was fading; he doubted she would last the night, "No, you must fight. Hand on and fight boy!" He told her.

Luna opened her eyes again slightly remembering every detail of the dream; it was so vivid. She looked over to Francesca and Digby, they were crying. She glanced over to their father, Captain Latimer. "Captain Latimer," She called weakly, tilting her head to the side where he came up to her slowly. She nodded her head slightly towards the children, "You're children, they're afraid. Hold them." She let him know.

He shook his head; he didn't know what to do, "It's not my area." He protested.

"It is now." She told him, he nodded and went over to them. She looked up at the large clock, it was 11:55. Luna closed her drooping eyes feeling the need to have the Doctor beside her this minute and felt a salty tear run down the edge of her right eye. Outside, a thunderstorm echoed throughout town but Luna paid no attention to it, she didn't have long left.

The Tardis materialized in its original spot only a moment later, the Doctor came rushing out seeing Luna laying there with her eyes closed again. The Doctor looked at Strax who could only shake his head, "I'm sorry. She only has moments left."

The Doctor nodded, numbly and walked over to Luna holding her hand once again. He smiled at her trying to be confident, "We saved the world, Luna. Me and you. We really, really did."

Luna's breathing was becoming too shallow, "Are you going back to your cloud?"

The Doctor shook his head, not taking his eyes off her face and finally letting a few tears fall down his cheeks, "No, no more cloud."

"Why not?" She questioned. Glancing at the clock she only had two minutes left until she ran out of time.

"Because it rained." He simply said.

"You know me from a long time ago," Luna told him, remembering the dream and he suddenly look curious at what she was telling him, "The Face of Boe was right, your Ally's closer than you think." A stunned look came across his face then a look of understanding. She only has 30 seconds left, "Run, my Doctor."

"Ally?" The Doctor breathed, confused.

Luna ignored him and continued, "Run you clever boy," She sighed with a small smile, "And remember." Her eyes closed and her last breath left her body as soon as the clock strikes midnight. The Doctor didn't know what to do; Luna was his Ally all along. Is that what she meant? But why didn't she tell him if she were at the beginning?

Digby looked at the clock as it strikes again, "It's Christmas. It's Christmas day." He told everyone as they shed their tears to a loved person.

The next day the Doctor crouched at a single grave with Vastra and Jenny in the graveyard marked:

Luna Addison Scott

Loved friend

Born - November 23rd 1870

Death – December 24th 1892

'Remember me, my Doctor. For we shall meet again'

The Doctor instantly saw the name written on it, 'Luna Addison Scott', he remembered back at the Dalek Asylum that the girl made into a Dalek was Addison Scott. He had recognised her as ally's voice too. His eyes widen as he thinks back to what The Face of Boe had said to him, something that Luna had reminded him just before she passed, 'She will be reborn into a new life, patience is all you need to be truly happy'. That was it; his Ally was being reborn each time. He's seen her twice already since she died in his arms back at the Slitheen ship. Each time she had said the exact same thing to him as her last words.

'Run, you clever boy. And remember' (Ally+Addison+Luna)

All three of these girls were his Ally reincarnated! "I never knew their full names before," He mused out loud, brining Jenny and Vastra to look at him with question, "Jam girl from the Asylum, my Ally and Luna." His eyes widen, "They're all the same girl!" He exclaimed jumping to his feet. Ally's name didn't make sense towards the link at the moment but Addison and Luna were derived from the exact same name. But the fake name Luna had used when she was a governess, he never did find out why she used that particular name. "I never saw her face the first time with the Dalek's so I had no idea what she looked like and it's been over 300 years since I've seen Ally, so I thought my mind was playing trick on me in my old age but it was still the same girl!" he laughed in glee, making Vastra and Jenny think that he had finally lost it.

"Doctor?" Jenny asked, cautiously. The man was jumping around like he had just hit the jackpot.

The Doctor ignored her and continued to talk to himself, "The three same women and each time they died. The three same women!"

Vastra wanted answers, she was flying blind right now, "Doctor, please," She begged, "What are you talking about?"

Finally the Doctor turned to Vastra and Jenny, "Something's going on," He told them with a huge smile on his face, "Something incredible impossible," He then turned to point at Vastra and Jenny, "Right, you two. Stay there, stay right where you are. Don't move an inch." He pivoted himself and ran to the direction of the Tardis.

"Are you coming back?" Vastra yelled out towards him.

The Doctor turned around slightly but still running, "Shouldn't think so!" He called back over his shoulder. He was going to find his love after all these years.

"But, where are you going?!"

"To find my Ally!" He shouted back in excitement, running and not stopping to answer any more questions.

**100 YEARS LATER**

A girl with long red hair and hazel-nut eyes wandered through the local graveyard with her friend lagging behind her.

"Where are you going?" A coloured girl called out to her friend, feeling nervous about being near a graveyard, it was freaky.

"A short cut!" The red head shouted back over her shoulder, weaving through the different gravestones.

"Through there?" The friend asked, questioned surprised but it wasn't overly surprising that the red head would want to come this way. "But, don't you think it's creepy?" She asked.

The red head turned around to face her friend full on, "Nah," She shook her head with a smile, "I don't believe in ghosts." The red head was stood near her own grave which was marked over a hundred years ago.

**Note: OMG! 19,032 words in this chapter! Amazing! It took me a spare period from school (I get 1.15hrs a day to myself since I don't have a lesson this semester and 3 nights (of about 3 hours each) to complete this chapter. I am seriously loving it. I was able to use my parent's computer and my brother's laptop during those night and school top get it done. I was just really in the mood to do some more of a doctor who fic and this one were more promising idea wise for me.**

**Oh, did people like my Jack/Face of Boe part. **

**Please review, follow and favourite this story. I'd LOVE to hear the feedback for this chapter and if I did good enough to meet everyone's standards.**


	3. Interlude 1

**Ok, so this is just a note, this is instead of the clip when Clara was a little girl. He comes to Ally's past instead of the middle of nowhere, if you know what I mean.**

**Luna Addison Scott: Interlude 1**

He needed answers, about his Ally from when she was alive. The thing that still doesn't make sense was her name change; he as hoping that if he went back to when she was a teenager maybe he'd find some answers. His Ally had never got to see his 11th regeneration so all he had to do is lie about who he was so his past self wouldn't get suspicious even though Ally won't meet him until she's in hospital with cancer.

He landed the Tardis just outside her secondary school; he had come back to when she was 16 years old. The Doctor sat on a small wall when she came out of the school at 3:20pm. Ally walked down the stairs with another girl, she was blonde with light blue eyes and a slight pale complexion. Both of them wore the school uniform which consisted of a black knee high skirt, a white t-shirt and a blue blazer with the school's logo on it. Ally still had her vibrant red hair, it fell down her back like a waterfall, it was longer than when she travelled with him but then she's a lot younger in this time.

Ally walked down the side walk with her bag on her shoulder after saying goodbye to her best friend Lexi, she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone was in fact watching her but she couldn't see anyone in sight.

Shaking her head slightly Ally walked up to the local swings and slide park, every day she would come here and wait for her parents to come and pick her up. Her mother was a nurse and her father was a sale representative for the local electronics company.

Ally placed her shoulder bag on the ground by the swings and got on the left one, in the distance she saw a couple playing with a golden retriever. They were playing the catching game, throwing the ball as far as they could and the dog would go and catch it.

Ally felt so drained lately and nauseous, she didn't know why but she just thought it was because of the amount of school work and being around all those mutated animal parts that they were using for school. Not only that, but her secret got out to the school now everyone thinks she was a reject. She was adopted when she was 10; her parents had died in a car accident, which was more of a blessing than a curse wince her parents were abusive towards her and no one even knew. She wanted to keep her adoption secret because Elise and David would always be her parents anyway. Elise and David took her in since they were looking for a child, they didn't want her to go through the foster system and loved her the moment they saw her. Ally had changed her name completely wanting to feel like a blood relative to them.

Ally took out her music player and plugged in her earphones, she was listening to some of her favourite songs. The MP3 player was her birthday present from last year and it was great, basic which she needed sometimes.

She didn't even notice the man sit in the swing next to her, on her right. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand tapped on the right side of the shoulder. Her head snapped to the right, ripping out the earphones in the process. Ally's heart raced at the sudden physical contact, she looked over and saw a man just over her height with shaggy brown hair that was lifted to the side a bit. What he was wearing was a brown tweed jacket and a blue bow-tie. "Who are you?"

"Sorry," The man grimaced as he apologized, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Ally chuckled, shaking her head, "No," She protested, "It's fine; I was just more shocked and stunned at the same time." She looked him over; he didn't look like someone who would hurt anyone. "I'm Ally." She held out her left hand, turning towards him slightly.

He grinned, looking hopeful "Des Turner." The Doctor knew he couldn't use his regular identity 'John Smith' because then she would question it later on when she met his past self. He shook her hand.

Ally looked around for any sign of anyone else with him, "Are you all alone?" She questioned, 'his eyes looked so old', she thought to herself when she looked into his eye for a second.

"Yup," He nodded, sadly "I have been for some time. I lost someone important to me a long time ago and now I've lost her again twice all before I even knew it."

Ally sighed and took out her earphone and placing them on her lap with her hands and turned herself to the side more on the swing, "I'm sure you'll find her again, you don't seem like the type of man to give up easily." She told him, "Are you?" She question.

He shook his head; it had been so long since he had talked with Ally like this. She would always give him advice on things and make him feel better right after, "No, I tried so hard to save her." He lowered his head.

She didn't comment of the 'saving her' part and continued, "Then you'll find her," She protested, feeling sure of herself. The Doctor looked into her familiar hazel-nut eyes and he saw nothing but honest from them.

Ally bit her lip debating about something, "I'll tell you a secret," She told him, and he seemed to perk up a little bit, "I'm adopted," She admitted and his eyes seemed to widen at the revelation but she just shrugged and continued to explain, "When I was 10 my parents were in a car accident and they died. The both of them were abusive in a strong sense so when they died a nice couple took me in and named me their own. I even changed my name so I could feel like family, sometimes it's hard but it's worth it," She sighed, "Basically, what I'm trying to say is that the things you're looking for can be found in the most unlikely places like my new parents. Also when I was a kid I would just sit in a room and think, wondering when a break would come."

"Thank you, you should be a psychologist." The Doctor commented, with a beaming smile feeling so much better.

Ally chuckled and shook her head, "Nah," She said, she then had a spaced out look on her face, "My future, consists of travelling." She nodded, approving of her decision.

"You want to travel?" The Doctor smiled secretly, knowing that she would get to do that.

Ally nodded with a wide smile, "Oh, yes." She sighed, "I want to see the world," She then turned to the man, "We only live once right?" She shrugged but then not noticed the look on his face; he knew that Ally had been reincarnated at least 2 times so far after this girl in front of him.

"Do you mind me asking a question?" The doctor asked, leaning his elbows on his knees, "It's a bit personal." He needed to know what her original name was.

Ally frowned then nodded, "Depends how personal." She told him.

He nodded, "What was your original name?" He inquired, "The one's your birth parents gave you."

Ally looked at him confused at the question but finally shrugged, "Sure, Luna Addison Scott. I'm the old-daughter to Ted and Debbie Scott." He looked like he just figured something out, and he was glad at it.

Suddenly a car horn sounded from the car park, looking over they both saw a small silver car which Ally identified as her mother's car. Ally looked over to the Doctor, "I have to go," She told him, putting away her MP3 player. The Doctor had to hide the sadness, knowing that he had to be leaving soon too. He nodded and watched as she picked up her bag and put it over her shoulder and started to walk away.

"Oh," She exclaimed, gaining back his attention, "Don't be sad, you'll find her," She promised and then shrugged with a smile, "Maybe destiny's on your side more than you think?" With that she turned around and jogged to her mother's car leaving the car park empty.

The Doctor sat there for hours contemplating everything she had said to him, as most of all confirming that her original name, body and mind were the same as each incarnation he had met. After the talk he was more than optimistic that he would see her again but he needed to sit somewhere quiet and think until his opportunity came up to find her, hopefully if he wanders like he had done the last two time with her lives he'd meet her again, like destiny. Like Ally had told him.

He got back into his Tardis and it dematerialized from the side of the walkway.

**Note: Yey, another chapter for this one. The next chapter would be 'The Bells of Saint Johns', not sure when it'll be done though, sometime within a week. **

**I am going to ask a quick question, it more like a poll for you readers. Would you like Rose to be a jealous spoilt brat because she wants the doctor? I want to include her in the episode where 10 and 11 come together. **


	4. The Bells of Saint John - Part 1

**This is what I had so far, some of you may hate this idea but starting from today all my chapters, from all my stories are going to be in different parts (if their episodes.)**

**CLOTHING LINKS WILL BE POSTED ON PROFILE!**

**(Clothing -1)** Luna walked into the kitchen with the home phone in her hand, for the last half an hour she had been trying to get a hold of the guy who could help fix her internet. All morning she had been trying to get it working but she's as good at getting on the internet, as a baby was trying to talk for the first time. She had no technology skills, it was weird even though she was brought up around it; besides she was more of a book person anyway.

Luna had been the nanny for Angie and Artie since their mother died, she had been staying with them at the time before she went to travel the world. Travelling was one of the things she's wanted to do since she was a little girl, she'd look up at the stars and dream of the day that she could travel anywhere she wanted, she craved an adventure.

Luna grabbed the bowls from the breakfast table as she walked through, dodging Angie from where she was sitting in front of the computer. Luna put the bowls in the sink. The internet seemed to work on Angie's computer, it was quite annoying and the number that the woman at the store told her to call, won't even pick up on the other side.

"Hey Angie!" Luna called to the younger girl, "Can I use your internet when you're finished?" She asked, "No one is picking up on the other line."

Angie rolled her eyes, "More than one person can use the internet, Luna." She liked Luna a lot but she seemed to be completely dumb when it came to anything tech-wise.

Luna sighs as she keeps the phone on her ear and bends over Angie's shoulder to see what she was looking at on the internet, which seemed to be something called a blog. "Have you done your homework?" She asked. She couldn't remember seeing her or Artie doing their homework after they got home yesterday while she was reading her book on the couch with a glass of water.

"You're not my mum." Angie tells her, frustrated. While she appreciated Luna she wished that the girl would give them a break once in a while, she reminded her of their mum.

Luna tilted her head back closing her eyes, "I know, Angie," She reopened her eyes, "I was just wondering. No need to bite my head off." She tells the younger girl before Angie and Arties father walked into the kitchen, getting his coat on a grabbing the keys from his son.

"Right," George, the children's father said. He turned to Luna who stood by the kitchen table with the phone by her ear still, "Angie will probably be fine on her own so you could probably have the night off if you want." He told her, he really was thankful that she was here. Now that he's a single father with two kids he's, hardly ever around to look after them while he was at work. Luna stayed with them to make sure they were ok and that everything was always done by the time he got back which took off a lot of stress that built up when his wife first died.

Luna simply shook her head, "Nah," She responded with a shrug, "I'm just going to be upstairs trying to get my computer to work, I'm still waiting for this person to answer. The woman said he would help me." She frowned remembering the woman who had just randomly come up to her.

George nodded appreciative, "Anyway, the adverts are in. So hopefully we'll find someone soon." He knew all about Luna's plan to travel, he did feel guilty about her being here when she could have been exploring the globe. She was still young; she should be enjoying her younger life instead of looking after someone else's kids.

Luna just grinned, "I'm here as long as you need me." She promised, she wasn't about to leave him alone to look after the kids when he was more than busy himself. She could travel after someone new became the children's nanny and that they were good for the job. She loved kids and looking after them so it was no bother to her at all, although a part of her craved the adventure and travelling more.

"Good," George sighed in relief, he didn't know what he'd do without Luna there helping out. He turned to Artie, "Right. Come along, Artie." Artie put on his jacket and nodded, "Time to go."

Luna immediately saw one of her favourite books in Arties hand and she grabbed it from him, making him look up at her curiously. She looked at the cover, 'Summer Falls, by Amelia Williams', Luna grinned down at Artie, "What chapter are you on?" She asked.

"Ten." He answered, grabbing his book when Luna offered it back. He had found it to be a great book; he had seen Luna reading it a couple of times in her room when he went to ask for her help with his homework.

Luna nodded and patted the cover, "You'll love chapter 11, and I cried my eyes out for hours." She told him, making him smile before following his father outside to the car. Every time she read this book she had to have a packet of tissues in her sight, it was a bit of a habit she had.

"I'll be upstairs," Luna notified Artie before walking up to the stairway. Angie acknowledged her before she had left the room, all up the stairway Luna was shouting at the phone, "Come on, and just answer! Pick up you stupid bat!" She swore she could have heard a giggle coming from Angie downstairs but ignored it and continued the journey to her bedroom which was located in the loft.

Her bedroom was a decent size. On one side the wall was covered in bookshelves which Luna had easily stocked and her bed was against that wall. Her computer was in the corner sitting on a small desk and to one side was everything she needed for when she started to travel, which was hopefully soon.

While keeping the phone to her ear, which was still ringing even after 40 minutes she opened her purple topped computer to reveal the screen saver. Angie had helped her put on a picture of her and her mom, so whenever she loaded up her laptop that picture was always the first thing to see. Her mother had died when she was thirteen, ever since then, she cherished all those memories and baked her famous jam cookies on her birthday and left a bowl on her grave stone. The animals would come and eat them as well, and when she went back for the bowl at the end of the day, all if the cookies were always gone.

Luna tapped a few keys on the machine and pressed the cursor on a button in the right corner of the screen. She saw names come up which made no sense to her, 'The Maitland Family' and another which she had never seen before, it seemed like a bunch of random symbols put together.

Suddenly the other line of the phone picked up, she sighed happily but also really annoyed, "Finally!" She whispered to herself, before turning her attention toward the phone, "Hello, I can't find the internet." She told the person on the other line dumbly.

You could practically see the raised eyebrows on the person, "I'm sorry?" The man asked confused. But he seemed to have stopped at the sound of her voice for a moment like he recognised her or something.

"It's gone!" Luna exclaimed looking at the screen in front of her, taking no notice of the man's confused tone. "The internet, I can't find it anywhere." She told him. "Where is it?" She asked.

"The internet?" The man asked as if he had misheard her, thinking the idea was impossible wherever he was.

"Yes, the internet." Luna confirmed, nodding even though the man couldn't see what she was doing. "Why don't I have internet?" She wished she had someone here to do it for her right now.

"It's 1207," He replied, like it was obvious but he was also completely confused.

Luna thought he meant the time so she looked up at her clock, "Oh, I'm sorry! I have 3:30. I'm phoning from a different time zone, aren't I?" Now knowing why it took so long for the guy to answer the phone.

"Yeah, something like that." The man responded slowly, but you could tell what she had said, amused him slightly.

Luna's eyes widen, "Will this show up on the bill?" She realised that her call could be costing a lot right now just to get her internet up.

"Oh, I dread to think," The man mumbled into the phone before something seemed to come to mind, "Hang on, where did you get this number?" He asked, knowing no one should have been calling the phone outside the Tardis; mostly because he hadn't given the number out to anyone since he got it fixed, which was when he had too much time on his hands.

Luna shrugged, "The woman by the store gave it to me before I left," She pulled back the phone confused for a second before putting it back to her ear, "This is a helpline isn't it?" She asked, just to make sure she wasn't being played. "She said it was the best help line out there, I think she said in the universe actually, come to think about it." She took a couple of breaths as she pretty much forgot to breath during that paragraph.

"A woman?" The man exclaimed, confused, "What woman?"

Luna shrugged, "I don't know, just the woman in the shop," She put her finger on the mouse pad ready to be talked through what to do, "Now, why isn't my internet working?" She asked, frowning at the dreaded machine in front of her, "Shouldn't it be there or something?"

"Or something-" The man muttered on the other line, but Luna didn't hear it, "Look, I'm not actually, it isn't-" He sighed into the speaker giving up, "You have clicked on the Wi-Fi, haven't you?" He questioned deciding to just help the girl, who somehow magically called his Tardis phone.

Luna moved forward slightly in her seat moving her finger across the mouse pad up to the little Wi-Fi icon again, "I found it." She told the man on the other end.

"Click on the Wi-Fi," He instructed, "You'll see a list of names. Is there one you recognise?"

Luna nods and click on the tab that says. 'Maitland Family', it was above the one that had weird symbols. A small box in the middle of the screen came up asking for a password which made Luna groan, "It's asking me for a password." Before she could do anything else Angie comes into the room.

Angie appears around the corner of Luna's bedroom door wearing her coat and shoes, "Is it ok if I go to Nina's?" She asked the older girl, "You can call her mum."

Luna nodded, "Yeah, it's fine." She turned to Angie needing to know something, "Hey? What's the password for the internet?" She asked, Angie would know it.

Angie turned back from a moment, "Rycbar123." She told her before turning away and starting to walk down the stairs.

Luna's eyes widen, "Hold on!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet and moving to the stop of the stairway, "How am I supposed to remember that?" Angie went through it slower before turning towards the front door and leaving. Luna went back to her desk, "Hang on a minute," She used her finger to type in each letter but she made each letter into a sentence so she could remember the password, "Run-You-Clever-Boy-And-Remember 123."

On the other line the man's breath caught in his throat, remembering the girl who said the exact thing 3 times, and the message that was left on the painting of Luna when he was secluding himself. No wonder the girl sounded so familiar.

"What did you say!?" The man shouted from the other end, making Luna grimaced and take the phone away from her ear for a moment.

"Don't shout!" Luna scolded, rubbing her ear absently as she realised the password didn't work because the man made her type it wrong when he decided to shouted in her ear. "You made me type it wrong now," She told him, "It's thrown me out again, what do I do. How do I get back in it?" She asked, but she got nothing for a reply so she moved her mouse pad over the symbols and clicked on it. Not realising what it would do to her. The symbols kept doubling but she didn't notice as she was still looking at the 'Maitland Family' internet connection, wondering what went wrong when she typed it in. "I thought I did it right," She mused to herself, "Run, you clever boy and remember." A door bell sounded which made her sigh, "The door's ringing, be back in a minute." She told the absent man on the other end, before placing the phone on the side of her desk.

Luna walked down the stairs, starting to feel a headache come on when the person at the door was ringing and knocking at the door every second without a pause, "Alright!" She yelled at the door, "I'm coming!" She unlocked the door and opened it wide to come face to face with a man just a bit taller than she with shaggy brown hair; he seemed to be wearing a monk uniform which added to her confusion when she didn't know him at all.

The Doctor stood at the front door grinning madly as he saw Luna standing in the doorway, he wondered why the woman's voice was familiar until she had said the phrase that all versions of her had said before she died. Ally was right; his break came when the phone call was made to his Tardis. "Luna. Luna Scott?"

"Hello?" Luna said with confusion, she hadn't seen this man before in her life so how could he have known her name.

"Luna Addison Scott." He said with more excitement, jumping about slightly.

"It's just Luna Scott," She told the man, "Addison's my mum's name." This man was being very weird, but then so could she at times.

The Doctor had a hopeful look on his face, "Do you remember me?" He asked. Lately he had just been calling Ally, Luna mostly because of the fact that it was her real name and the new name seemed to be new between all the incarnations.

Luna shook her head, "No," His hope seemed to falter slightly, "Should I?" She finally realised she never asked who he was. "Who are you?"

The Doctor took a step inside the doorway, closer to Luna, "The Doctor." He told her, like it would mean something to her. He saw a blank and confused look on her face, "No? The Doctor?" She shook her head as if telling him she didn't know him.

"Doctor who?" What kind of a name was that?

"No, just the Doctor," He shook his head before he perked up, it had been so long since she had called him by that and he missed it. He glanced at his reflection in the hallway mirror, "Actually, sorry. Could you ask me that again?" He asked, smiling like an idiot.

"Could I what?" Luna responded, not really getting at what he was asking her to do.

"Could you just ask me that question again?" He confirmed.

"Doctor who?" She asked the question again but it seemed to hype him up even more.

He lifted a finger, "Just once more." He begged.

Luna sighed; feeling a little annoyed with the strange man right now, "Doctor who?"

The Doctor clapped his hands together, "Oohh, I never realised how much I enjoyed that." He jumped back outside and did a little dance. Luna raised an eyebrow at him but also concern, wondering whether he was okay, or if he even had a few screws loose in his head.

"Ok." Luna nodded, before slamming the door in the man's face.

The Doctor looked at the door dumfounded, a bit shocked that Luna had just slammed the door right in his face. He came out of his shook and started to bang on the door which made Luna stop halfway up the stairs. "Wait! Luna! Please I need to talk to you! Listen please!" He begged, he had noticed that each version of Luna/Ally had been slightly different in personality so he wasn't a hundred percent sure at what this incarnation was like yet; only the fact that she couldn't work the internet at all, or anything technology-wise by the looks of it.

Luna looked back at the door, debating whether to listen or not to the Doctor's muffled voice coming through the front door. With a sigh, she walked back down the stairs and walked over to the intercom attached to the right wall. She pressed the 'On' button which came up with a live video feed of the Doctor standing by the door. "Why are you still here?" She asked, looking confused. "Why are you even here at all?"

"You phoned me," The Doctor responded like it was obvious, "You were looking for the internet."

Luna just stared at him both shocked and confused, "That was you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Of course it was me!" He exclaimed, shocked that she didn't recognise his voice, although he never recognised right away that Luna was on the other end.

"How did you get here that fast?" Not believing him completely.

"I happen to be in the neighbourhood." The Doctor smiled at her through the camera on the other side of the door. He pointed to the Tardis that was a few meters behind him, "With my mobile phone."

"Really? A mobile phone?" Luna raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him through the camera, "It looks like a big blue box with writing on it." She stared at the blue box; on it was written 'POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX', she's never seen one of them around the area before but could have sworn she remembered something from a history class maybe.

The Doctor shrugged, glancing at the Tardis, "It's a surprisingly accurate description." He didn't want to tell her that it was a time traveling machine just yet; she would just class him as a crazy guy wearing monk robes before turning off the intercom leaving him alone again after spending so long trying to find her. He wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers again and he wasn't going to lose her ever again!

"Ok, I've had enough." Luna told him, pressing the 'Off' button to the intercom. Ignoring his cries of protest to get her to come back, she turned around and was about to walk towards the kitchen but stopped short when she heard a creak from the top of the stair way. She looked up at the stairs confused, "Angie?" She called, thinking it was Angie that was home but hadn't told her. Or if she had just forgotten something before she had gone to Nina's, "Angie, is that you?" She called again, but no answer followed her question.

Another creek from the stairs made her look up again, stood there was a small girl maybe 13 years old and she was wearing old fashioned clothing. Luna had never seen her before but she could have sworn that the girl looked somewhat familiar, like she had noticed a picture that looked like her. Luna automatically assumed that the girl was a friend of Angie's and that Angie had just forgotten something, which cause her to ask the girl to grab her things instead of coming herself. "Hello." Luna greeted with a smile.

"Hello." The girl responded, but there was something in the tone of voice that made Luna's spine shiver slightly, but she ignored.

"Are you a friend of Angie's?" Luna asked, still being polite and ignoring the warning signs her brain was telling her.

The small girl let a small smile cross her face but her eyes held no emotion within them, which didn't leave a settling feeling in Luna's gut, "I'm a friend of Angie's." She repeated.

"What were you doing upstairs?" Luna questioned, now feeling like this girl was lying to her about being a friend of Angie's. Angie would have called her to say that a friend was coming to pick something up from her room. "Angie would have called me to say a friend was coming."

"I was upstairs," The unknown girl seemed to be answering her questions but it seemed to echo the question as it was spoken, "Angie would have called to say if I was coming."

Luna gulped, not feeling very safe all of a sudden by the girl's appearance but she became more familiar to her. Wasn't she on a book? "I know you, don't I?" She asked, hesitantly. The girl looked exactly like the girl from the cover of her favourite book, 'Summer Falls'. Luna started to back up slowly, thinking of a way to get away from the girl who now screamed danger.

"You know me," The girl responded with a full blown smile as if she was waiting for Luna to ask that, "Don't you?" Luna gaped at her in horror as the girl's head seemed to be rotating 180 degrees, behind her head. Her head looked like an overlarge spoon and the backside was covered in a light blue, what appeared to be something that looked digital. Luna just stood there staring at the thing, mind completely going blank as she stopped. She didn't know what to do or how she was going to get out of this. The next thing she knew everything went dark and she didn't know where she was, but all she knew was that she was scared and hoped deeply that someone would save her from being alone in the dark.

The Doctor came out of the Tardis, back in his usual incarnation clothing. His bow-tie nicely snugged beneath his chin as he ran up to Luna's front door. Hoping to get through too her again, he made sure his bow-tie was straight and with a beaming smile he knocked on the door while moving over to the intercom again, waiting for Luna to answer him.

"Luna?" He called through the intercom hoping it would get through. But nothing was coming through, "Luna?" He called a little louder, maybe she didn't hear him?

"Hello?" Luna's confused voice came through the intercom making the Doctor sigh in relief that she was still talking to him.

The Doctor stood back from the camera and turned himself around a couple of times for show, "See? Look, it's me! I'm De-monked." He looked down at himself and shrugged, "Sensible clothes and all." He looked at the door, waiting for it to open but it never came so he turned back to the intercom a little confused, "So, can I come in now?"

"I don't understand?" Luna's confused voice came over again; truth is she never really heard his voice. She was stuck somewhere and she didn't know where.

The Doctor sighed, just wanting to be near Luna, "Can I just come in now?"

"I don't know-" The Doctor was the one to looked confused now.

"Of course you can," He exclaimed, he didn't understand why she couldn't let him inside.

There was a moment of silence before Luna's voice came out a little more frantic, "-Where I am?" She finished her previous sentence.

The Doctor looked at the intercom getting the distinct feeling that something had happened inside; his gut suddenly had the sick feeling of worry. He nearly felt his hearts stop when Luna's voice turned more frantic, making him realise his fear of losing her once again.

"I don't know where I am!" Luna's voice fluttered in fear, "Please, tell me where I am, I don't know where I am." The Doctor rushed over to the front door and immediately got out his sonic, using it to open the front lock allowing him inside. He pushes the front door wide and was met with the horrible sight of his Luna lying on the floor, on her side as if she had fallen. Her body was completely limp, like there was no tension in her body at all. He rushed her side in panic and moved her on her back, "Luna!" He moved his hand under her head and immediately scanned her with his sonic needed to get her back.

Luna's voice was still coming through on the intercom in a frantic tone, "I don't know where I am! Please, help me! I don't know where I am!" Luna was in the dark, there was no light and it was like the dark was ramming her through something. She wanted to go home.

The Doctor glanced up at the stairs and saw the spoon-headed figure, just instantly knowing that, this was the thing that had taken Luna out of her body. His sonic had got nothing from the body which made him use it on the figure. As he did Luna's face popped up on the digital spoon still calling out in panic. The Doctor pointed his sonic at the spoon-head and turned it back to its original form which was some kind of robotic figure that uses the familiar images to cover them. "A walking base station." The Doctor muttered to himself, wondering what or who would be using these things, "A walking Wi-Fi base station, hoovering up data." Finally his eyes widen at the realisation, "Hoovering up people!" Glancing at Luna, figuring out that, this was what had happened to her. This walking base station was hoovering her up and sending her somewhere, putting her in a living hell.

The Doctor ran up the stairs and headed straight into Luna's room, using his sonic to find the exact computer that was connected to her. He finally came across to a small desk that held a purple topped laptop lying on the surface. His sonic beeped telling him that this was the exact laptop that Luna had been using, he grabbed it quickly and rushed out the door, zooming down the stairs in a hurry not waiting another moment to save his love. Even though she had absolutely no idea who he was, he could live with that for the moment. He hoped that she would regain her past incarnation's memory after a while though.

The Doctor went onto his knees and kissed Luna on her forehead, "Stay with me, love." He whispered before he opened the laptop and started to type at an impossible speed, getting the base station to return all of Luna. She wasn't fully downloaded from her body yet so he still had a strong chance, just knowing that he would win at getting her back.

Someone started to fight him, like it was a battle to get her life force, "Oh, no you don't." The Doctor gritted his teeth in frustration, countering the other person to make sure he won. He was going to reverse the upload whether they like it or not! Every second, the bar was going down in percent, the doctor know he was winning because the bar wasn't going up at all. He was smarter than whoever was behind the other computer. "Not this time Luna, I promise." He murmured as he continued to type away.

The Doctor grinned and put down the computer as the bar hit 0%, as it said that it was completely reversed. He shifted over to Luna taking her pulse on her neck just as the spoon head shot out a blue beam to her face.

Luna took a deep breath as she suddenly felt air and warmth covering her body; she coughed a couple of times before drifting into a tired darkness but finally felt safe. The Doctor to the side over her, laughed in glee and gently strokes her cheek feeling completely relieved at her being ok. "It's ok," He reassured Luna, but couldn't help but try and reassure himself in the process. He couldn't lose her, not again. He kissed forehead and hugged her to his chest as they stayed on the floor, he stroking her hair absently as he smelt the familiar scent of strawberries in her hair, he had to smile at that. 'Some things never change' He thought. "Everything's going to be ok." He promised her. He had made sure to send a message through to the people who had tried to take his Luna, 'Under my protection – The Doctor'.

The Doctor carried Luna bridal style as he took her up to her own bedroom in the loft; he had already put back the computer back on her desk before bringing her up. He had also made sure that nothing on the computer could harm her ever again too, just to make sure anyway. Once he had placed Luna in her bed, making sure she's comfortably covered in her duvet he went to the kitchen to grab some things that he'd put aside for when she woke up. He placed a pitcher of water and filled a glass, then leaving it on the surface of the bedside table; next to it he placed a small plate of her homemade jam cookies. The Doctor nicked one from the small mountain and took a bite; he groaned, savoured the familiar taste before he placed it half-eaten on the plate.

The Doctor walked around the room, feeling that Luna would be well settled when she woke up. As he looked, he couldn't help but feel it was similar to when she was known as Ally, except her lack of knowledge of technology. Which concluded on the amount of books that were in the room. He glanced at a small table by her bookshelf, a particular book stood out to him; it was called '101 Places to see'. Flipping through the book, he saw there were children's writing from when she was about 10 years old if he had to guess. At the beginning of the book there was a single leaf that looked very old, he licked it and then looked at it quizzically like there was a large story behind it. He placed it back in its place before returning the book back to where he found it. The Doctor placed a small kiss on Luna's forehead before grabbing the laptop once again and leaving to try and find the people who tried to take his Luna.

A couple of hours later Luna stirred in her bed, her eyes open slowly as she instantly took notice of her homemade jam cookies lying on a table next to her with some water. She started to sit up, looking around her room completely confused. The last thing she remembered was the little girl that looked like the character from 'Summer Falls', then falling into darkness. What happened to her? The part that stumped her, was that she knew that she had passed out at the bottom of the stairs so how exactly did she end up in her own bed.

Luna got up from her bed; her legs a little shaky, silently thinking they had lost their feeling for a moment while she was out. She walked to her small window when she saw a small light coming from outside that wasn't a house light. She opened her window and was a little shocked to see the Doctor sitting in a folding chair, next to his blue box. Luna noticed him typing away on her computer; she automatically assumed that it was him who had brought her up to her bedroom.

"Hello?" Luna called over to the man, a little hesitant.

The Doctor looked up, looking relieved at the sight of her. She had been out for hours, he had silently been wondering if she would ever wake up or the downloading process went wrong. He sprung up to his feet, putting down the laptop beforehand. "Hello, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm in bed." She stated, glancing back at her bed and the surprises on her bed side table.

The Doctor nodded, "Yep."

"I don't remember going." Luna told him, hoping he would fill the blanks in for her not even asking why he had her computer earlier.

The Doctor now shook his head, "No."

There was silence before Luna sighed, "What did I miss?"

The Doctor suddenly perked up, "Oh, quite a lot actually," He brought out a small notebook from his jacket making Luna furrow her brows in confusion, he glanced up every so often to Luna as he spoke, "Angie called, she's going to stay at Nina's. Apparently that's completely fine and you shouldn't worry like you always do and for god's sake get off her back." He nodded to himself then turned to the next page, "Also your dad phoned. Mainly about the government and he seems very cross with them, I've got several pages of that actually, I said I'd look into it." He muttered the last part before flipping to a different note which was all the things he had fixed in the house as there was nothing else to do, also he was in a fixing mood, "I fixed the rattling noise in the washing machine, indexed the kitchen cupboards, optimised the photosynthesis in the main flowerbed and assembled the quadrocycle."

Luna stared at him wide-eyed, how long was she out for? Why did he do all those things, he really didn't have to. But then she remembered what he said as the last thing, "Wait, a what?"

The Doctor shrugged, not noticing the shock and confusion in her voice, "I found a disassembled quadrocycle in the garage." He told her, looking up in her direction.

Luna looked at him sceptically and questions, "I don't think you did." She countered, what was he talking about? She could only assume that a quadrocycle was some kind of bike, but she had never heard of one before until it came out of his mouth.

The Doctor's face turned into an awed smile, "I invented the quadrocycle." He whispered to himself, feeling proud that he had invented something that future humans would eventually make.

Luna shook her head; she had already figured that the guy was slightly crazy when she first saw him. He came up to the door wearing a monk outfit, and he claimed to know her when she had never seen him before in her life, she would have remembered someone like him. "What happened to me?" She wondered.

The Doctor came out of his awe and looked up at his Luna in confusion, "You don't remember?" He questioned.

Luna closed her eyes, trying to find something in her brain that would tell her what happened but nothing happened but she could tell that she was scared and didn't know where she was. She sighed as she opened her eyes and turned back to the Doctor, "Nothing, I was just scared. I didn't know where I was." Suddenly flashes of what happened ran across her mind and she remembered everything but it didn't seem as real right now.

"Do you know now?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow when he saw a revealing look dance across Luna's face.

Luna nodded then looked at him, "Yeah."

"Well then, you should go to sleep," The Doctor said softly, holding his hands behind his back, "Because you're safe, I promise." He told her a small smile, "Goodnight, Luna." He nodded before going back to the folding chair and her computer.

Luna just stood there for a moment before going back into her room, she was completely thankful that he had saved her from that place. She never wanted to go there again; it was like a living hell which was something she never wanted to go back to. Luna stood back in her room, her back towards the window. She glanced at the window, biting her lip. She really wasn't tired anymore but mainly just curious about what he was doing out there with her computer and what he would plan to do about the situation which he seemed to know a lot more about. Her shoulders slump in defeat as she reopened her window and peered out seeing the Doctor was still on his folding chair, just with crossed legs now.

A thought came into her mind, about why he was there, "Are you guarding me?" She called out to him.

The Doctor looked up, looking a little startled that she had come back. He smiled though. "Yes. Yes I am." He nodded.

A smile started to creep up on her face, "Are you really going to sit there all night?" She questioned, he was really sweet.

The Doctor sat back in his chair, "Yes," He nodded, "I promise I won't budge from this spot."

Luna raised an eyebrow at the stubborn position then smirked herself, "Fine," She shrugged and put on a thinking face, "Then I'll have to come to you." She resolved before closing the window behind her before she could see his shocked face.

Luna went to her closet and changed into something new, **(Clothing - 2)** she grabbed a couple of blankets from her drawer and brought them downstairs with her to the kitchen. After placing the blankets on the table, she grabbed a small plastic box from the cupboard and put some of her cookies in them for the Doctor. She had already seen the half-eaten more than she did.

She grabbed the cookie box in one hand and two mugs of tea that she just made and brought them outside with her, draping the blankets over her shoulder so she could carry everything without them falling. She also hooked another one of those folding chairs in the crook of her elbow.

Luna walked over to where the Doctor was; when he looked up he smiled at her before getting out of his chair in a hurry as he went over to her and grabbed the two teas, "Thanks," Luna told him before setting up the chair next to the Doctor's. The both of them sat down in the chairs as the Doctor gave one of the tea's back to Luna, before sipping his own.

"I love your house." The Doctor complimented, looking back down at the computer but also glancing at her to see what she would say.

Luna chuckled but shrugged, "It's not mine. I'm a friend of the family." She suddenly remembered the cookies she brought out, "Oh!" She exclaimed making the Doctor look at her fully.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

Luna sent him a smiled and rolled her eyes, "Yes, I am." She put up a finger top tell him to wait, she grabbed the box from beside her chair and held it out for him, "Here, I have a feeling you love these more than me and the kids."

The Doctor's eyes widen in excitement and took the box and opening the lid, "Your homemade jam cookies!" He grabbed one and took a bite, moaning at the taste.

Luna laughed at him, putting her hand over her mouth to try and contain the giggles. He looked over at her, pretending to be a little hurt by her laughing. Luna cleared her throat to try and calm herself down, "I'm sorry," She smiled, "That just looked really funny."

The Doctor smiled, knowing he could still lift her spirits and make her laugh.

Suddenly something came to Luna's mind, "Hang on," She exclaimed, and then looked at the Doctor with question, "How did you know that I made them homemade?"

The Doctor shrugged, "A lucky guess." Luna raised an eyebrow, just wondering if he was actually telling the truth but she let it go with a shrug, she could always figure it out later. She passed on one of the blankets to the Doctor as she wrapped one around herself at the same time.

There was a moment of silence except the sound of the keyboard being typed on by the Doctor before he turned to Luna who sat with her legs up on the chair, tucked in under her. "You look after kids?" He stated like it was a statement, remembering that the past Luna was a governess and Ally was an occasional babysitter.

Luna nodded at him taking a sip of her tea and nibbling on one of the jam cookies from the box. She shrugged "I love kids," She sighed finally wanting an answer for what really happened to her, "Are you going to explain what happened to me?"

The Doctor nodded as he typed, taking on two tasks at once, "There's something on the Wi-Fi, ok," He looked up to see her nodding so he continued, he realised this version of Luna wasn't very good with technology so he had to dumb it down – quite a lot, "This whole world is swimming in Wi-Fi, we're living in a Wi-Fi soup," He explained with a short smile at his joke, "Suppose something got inside it? Suppose something was living inside the Wi-Fi, harvesting human minds, extracting them." He looked towards her who seemed to have a thoughtful look on her face as he continued to talk, "Imagine that, human souls trapped like flies in the World Wide Web, stuck forever, crying out for help."

'Like I was' Luna thought in her mind, "So, it's like twitter?" She asked, not realising that she had just said something to do with the internet.

The Doctor looked up at her, realising what her comment just said. Luna looks at him seeing a face she couldn't quite recognise, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"A computer can hack into another computer," He started to tell her, "A living, sentient computer." He then started to look thoughtful, "Maybe that could hack people. Edit them. Rewrite them."

Luna started to look confused at what he was talking about, "Why would you say that?" Not getting at what he was talking about.

"Because a few hours ago you knew nothing about the internet," The Doctor glanced over, trying to get something across to her, he pointed at her, "Now, you've just and a joke about twitter."

Luna's eyes widen, "Oh!" She exclaimed, "That's weird. I know everything about computers now. Did that come from earlier when that thing tried to take me?"

He nodded, pleased that she got it, "Yup, you were uploaded for a while and wherever you were, you brought back something extra." He then frowned, getting a bad feeling, "Which I very much doubt you'll be able to keep." He glanced to the other side of him and clearly saw a figure standing blew a flickering street lamp. The Doctor placed the laptop on the chair as he stood up slowly and stood beside the Tardis, the figure was clearly a spoon-head and it was looking at them. He quickly turned to Luna while grabbing the laptop again, holding it in his arms, "Right, you and me inside that box."

Luna nearly choked on her tea, "Huh?"

"Just get inside," He prodded his figure towards the Tardis almost begging.

"Both of us?" She looked back at the tiny box; it was more like a snogging booth you'd find at a fair. "In there?"

"Yes, in there," the Doctor grumbled, not feeling up to her not doing as she was told, "You'll understand once were in there."

Luna snorted, still holding her tea in one hand but her blanket was now resting on the chair, "I bet I will." She commented, taking another sip from the mug.

"Luna, please." He begged her, something was coming for them and he didn't exactly want to find out what right now.

"What is this box anyway?" Luna looked at the box, up and down, "Is it a snogging booth?" She teased; she had to admit this man did look cute.

The Doctor blushed a deep red, suddenly remembering all the times him and Ally had snogged in the Tardis - among other things. "A what?" He squeaked but cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Luna made an internal smiled when she saw the blush "Is that what you do?" She asked, feeling completely calm not realising anything bad was happening, the thing the Doctor was trying to warn her about, "You bring a booth, there's a thing as too keen, you know." She took another sip of her tea as she waited for an answer.

The Doctor ignored her question as he noticed all the houses started to light up from the inside; the people were turning on all the lights one by one making it seem more than a coincidence. He grabbed Luna's shoulders and turned her towards the house that have the lights coming on one by one. He saw another one of the spoon-heads at the end of the street looking at them like the other one.

Luna forgot her questions and looked at the houses in confused, "What the-" She glanced at the Doctor, "Is it the Wi-Fi turning on the lights?" She asked, but had a feeling that it was only a part of the equation.

The Doctor shook his head, keeping his eyes on the spoon-heads "No. The people are switching on the lights; it's the Wi-Fi turning on the people."

Luna finally noticed the static figures now turning their heads and now looked like a spoon. The way the little girl did, "What are they?" She asked the Doctor, pointing to them slightly.

"A walking base-station," He turned to her, "You saw one earlier." He pointed out, knowing she saw a little girl before she dropped.

Luna thought for a moment before remembering the little girl from 'Summers Falls' before her world went dark, "The little girl?" She stated in more of a question then a statement.

He nodded, "They must have taken an image form your subconscious and thrown it back at you. Active camouflage," He them smacked himself on his forehead, "They could be everywhere." He realised.

While the Doctor was ranting to himself Luna had turned around towards her own house with wide eyes as she noticed something disturbing, "Doctor!" She called, but she got nothing. Line by line lights were going out throughout the city, "Doctor!" She finally screamed, thankfully jolting him from his personal ranting and he ran over to where she was standing. "What's going on?" She asked him, starting to feel slightly scared but the presence of the Doctor seemed to dim her nerves slightly.

Finally all of the city's lights were off but their area seemed to still be filled with light, "All our lights are on," Luna mused, looking around at all the houses, "Why is everyone else's off?"

The Doctor looked up, feeling dread, "Some planes have Wi-Fi." He noted, still looking in that direction.

"Huh?" Luna exclaimed, once again not know what he was saying, or at least meaning at the time.

"We must be one hell of a target right now." The Doctor told her, glancing towards her before both of them heard a roar from a large set of engines. Both of them looked back up at the sky and Luna's mouth dropped in horror, "Some planes have Wi-Fi." She whispered, to herself, realising what the doctor was getting at. It made sense the Wi-Fi had been turned off throughout the city and if it was controlling people then it would control the people flying the plane.

The Doctor instantly grabbed Luna's hand, ignoring the fluttering tingles of happiness that swept inside him. He turned to her, "You and me in the box, now!" He demanded before dragging her inside the Tardis. Luna let him, but still holding onto her cup of tea in her left hand while he pulled on her right one.

He let go of her hand and ran over to the console. Luna stood there with her mouth open again, now gaping like a fish needed to be in water, "It's – It's-" She turned herself around in a circle, it was like she was in a big machine, the box was small on the outside but big within, unless she was crazy too.

The Doctor nodded, distracted. He would love to see the look of shock on her face right now but he couldn't if they wanted to save those people on the plane but also live to see another day, "Yes. It's a spaceship and it is bigger on the inside. Sorry Luna, I really don't have time to talk right now." She didn't take any notice of what he had said; she was too in awe looking around at the room, while balancing herself and moving around the console.

"What are you doing?" Luna wondered, seeing the Doctor press different buttons and levers.

"Short hops are difficult," The Doctor called out to her, "You should know that Ally," His eyes widen and cringed internally at what he had just said out loud.

Luna suddenly turned to him, her brow crooked, "Who did you just call me?" She felt a little insulted that he called her someone else but the strange part was that it was the exact same name her mother was going to call her when she was a baby before she chose Luna. But how did he know that? Ally was a nickname she hated when she was a little kid. That name just didn't suit her.

The Doctor internally kicked himself, "I'll explain later," He promised, not. He'd now have to make up a story to why he just called her one of her past names.

Luna rolled her eyes but stepped out of the way when he went to a part of the console; he pulled down a lever which made the console spark slightly. The Doctor jumped away from it and ran towards the doors, "Come on!" He called to Luna.

Luna looks at him like he's crazier than he usually was, "Out there?"

"We've moved," He quickly explained, "It's a spaceship and we flew away."

"From the crashing plane?" She questioned, she pushed herself off the console and walked towards him.

The Doctor cringed, "Not exactly," With that he opened the Tardis doors with Luna following, immediately they were between the isles of a plane. Each of them tumble slightly when the plane shuttered, they were feeling the full force of the plane going down.

"How did we get here?" Luna demanded, trying to keep herself and her cup of tea upright as the turbulence of the plane tried to make her tumble over. The both of them start to move down the aisles quickly but carefully.

"It's a ship!" The Doctor called to Luna, "I told you, it's all very sciencey." He wasn't about to go into all the specifics especially when they were about to crash inside a plane.

Luna's eyes widen, "This is the plane from the sky! The one that was about to flatten us into a pancake!" She cried in disbelief, but then noticed all the non-moving bodies in the chairs, "Are all these people dead?" She asked, hoping they weren't.

The Doctor shook his head, "No, just asleep. Switched off by the Wi-Fi; putting it simply anyway." The two of them slammed into the cock-pit door and the Doctor quickly got out his sonic, using it to open the door.

"Doctor," Luna begged, "Please tell me what is happening!" Her brain was so confused at the moment she really didn't know what was real right now. For all Luna knew she could still be in bed dreaming all this or she was in some mental institution.

The Doctor sighed, "I'm the Doctor and I'm from outer space," He started to explain in a very fast manner, "I'm a thousand years old, I've got two hearts and I have no idea how to fly a plane." He turned to Luna as they ran into the cock-pit after seeing both the men knocked out like the rest of the passengers, "Do you?"

Luna shook her head frantically; she didn't even know how to work a toaster without burning her toast. "No."

The Doctor grimaced for a second, "Well, then let's do it together." He suggested and grabbed onto the steering wheel of the plane. He pulled as hard as he could with Luna holding his waist with her right arm and pulling as well to help him. He blushed slightly feeling her body react to his own, Luna hid a tint of blush when she felt his muscles, and they were surprisingly pretty big for someone his size. You couldn't see them in the clothing he wore though unfortunately. With a lot of effort they were able to lift the plane up just in time before it hit the ground, in which both of them breathed a sigh of relief. Luna noticed that the pilots were starting to wake up as the Doctor did something with his sonic.

The Doctor cheered, bringing Luna to his side making her chuckle slightly, "Whoo!" He turned to her, "Would a victory roll be to showy offy?"

The pilots began to seem more aware of what was happening as his brain started go function again, the left one turned to the Doctor looking troubled but also angry thinking someone had knocked him out, "What the hell is going on?" He snapped a little harshly.

The Doctor didn't take any notice of the tone but still explained, "Well, I'm blocking your Wi-Fi and now your all waking up," He moved himself away from the controls to stand by Luna who had decided to stand by the cock-pit door. "How about you drive?" He suggested and took Luna's hand out of instinct and walked her back along the isles, going back to the Tardis. Luna didn't even realise he was holding her hand until she downed the last of her nearly cold tea. Her hand felt warm, she felt safe and connected to the man but how could that be?

**Note: So, as I said at the beginning of this chapter, this is what I had already done before I stopped for a bit wondering what to do next. Also, again I am starting to make all my chapters in to different part (Ex- 2/3 chapters per episode).**

**I hope you liked this chapter anyway, I'm not sure when part 2 is up since I'm into my H20 fanfic right now.**

**Follow, Fav and Review (smiley face)**


End file.
